


One step at a time

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Body Horror, Burns, Darkstache - Freeform, Scars, Starvation, Whump, tw torture, whump! Darkiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Dark and Wilford were just about finished with another meeting. Discussing a few things on a new video, nothing new, nothing special. Dark just wanted the meeting over with so he could get some paperwork done, Wilford, however, wanted to spend time have his other half, Dark. "I believe that concludes our meeting." The dark ego began, shuffling papers as he stood up. "You're all dismissed."

With that most of the egos, (Bing) sprang up and ran out of the room, while some just walked out, having small conversations with each other, leaving only Dark and Wilford's in the room.

Dark sighed, cracking his neck, and rubbing his back, before picking up all his papers, before feeling someone hug him from behind. He jumped slightly before sighing. "Wil I'm busy." Dark whispered trying to pull his arms off.  
"Oh come on Darky." Wilford chuckled, only hugging him tighter. "Is this all you're ever gonna do?"

"Wilford I have a job." Dark began, taking Wilford's arms off of him. "And you do too." Dark went to leave but Wilford teleported in front of him, wrapping his arms around him with a grin.

"Come on dearest." Wilford purred, giving Dark a light kiss on the lips. "You know you like this."

"Hmm, you may be right." Dark watched as Wilford went to kiss him once more, but Dark stopped him with his hand. "But it can wait for later." Dark chuckled finally walking out.

Wilford huffed, following close behind. "Okay... you win... But I will not leave your side until I get the affection I deserve."

Dark scuffed, chuckling lightly. "I knew you wouldn't." With that, they both left the room.

Dark and Wilford were walking down the hall, heading for Dark's office when Dark was suddenly rammed into by Bim who had a bunch of files. Dark stumbled back abit, about to fall, but Wilford caught him, staring down at him with a grin. Dark only huffed as he stared at Bim who looked terrified. "WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING TRIMMER!?"

"B-Boss I-I'm sorry. I-I d-didn't mean t-to." Bim stammered backing away in fear. "It w-won't happen a-again."  
"Damn right it won't happen again or it's your ass!" Dark snapped pointing at him, before pointing to the mess on the ground. "Now clean this up!"

"Y-Yes boss!" Bim quickly crouched down, picking up the papers when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He slowly looked up to see his best friend Wilford giving him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Bimmy, he's just had a rough day." He grinned snapping his fingers, the scattered papers forming back in Bim's hand.

Bim gave him a small grin. "Th-thank you Wil." He whispered, before getting up.

"I'll see ha later Bim." Wilford grinned, patting his shoulder before catching up with Dark. Once he caught up he shook his head staring down the hall. "You should take it easy on the other egos." Wilford began. "You talk to them like they're dogs."

"I am their leader Wil, not their friend." Dark snapped, holding his stuff close as he walked.

"Is that so? And uh... what am I?" Wilford chuckled, watching as Dark glanced up at him, his features softening.

"Wil that's- you're...." Dark sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"I know Darky, I'm just teasing you." Wilford chuckled, making it to Dark's office, opening the door for him.  
"Thank you." He whispered as he walked in, Wilford following close behind.

Dark sat at his desk doing some paperwork, while Wilford sat in the chair in front of his desk, his legs resting on the edge of the desk, playing with a pink and yellow fidget spinner. Dark grinned, amazed at how easily amused his boyfriend was. He shook his head, going back to his paperwork when he heard a ding from his computer.

Wilford stopped spinning his fidget spinner, looking over at Dark, who had his eyes on his computer screen, a look of confusion sketched on his face. "What is it, Darky?"

"I just got an email," Dark whispered, tilting his head slightly.

"Who sent it?" Wilford asked as he sat up, waiting for Dark to answer.

"It... doesn't say." Dark began, looking for a name. "It's anonymous."

"What do you think it is?"

"I just clicked it maybe-." Dark paused, his breathing hitching in his throat, but Wilford failed to notice as Dark's grip on the mouse got tighter and tighter.  
"Probably just a prank-."

SMASH!

Wilford jumped staring at Dark in shock, before looking down to find that Dark had squeezed so hard on the mouse it broke into pieces. He slowly looked up at Dark's face, anger visible in his eyes. "D-Darky?"

"That fucking glitch!" Dark snapped as he sprang up, flinging his rolling chair across the room, before storming out of the room opening his door and slamming it behind him.

Wilford jumped at the sound of the door, looking at it in worry, before casting his eyes to the computer. He slowly got up and went behind the desk, reading over the message.  
I got Eric. Come and get him or else- Anti.

Wilford stared at the screen in horror, slowly shaking his head, reading it over and over, looking further down, finding an address. "No."

Dark stormed down the hall, his aura flaring like crazy as his shell cracked, the room becoming monochrome around him as he passed. His eyes were full of rage. He was gonna make that glitch pay.

"DARK, DARK WAIT!" Wilford ran next to Dark, staring at him in worry. "H-He's got Eric?!"

"Didn't you see that damn message?!" Dark snapped, still walking. "He's gonna pay."

"Darky, we-we need to be rational right now I mean.. this is Anti we're talking about-."

"I can handle him!" Dark snapped, stopping for a second, looking over at Wilford. "I need you to stay here. Hold up the fort until I get-."

"No Darky I'm going with you." Wilford protested, crossing his arms.

"Out of the question Wil. I made you second in command for a reason. If we both go who's gonna take care of business here?"

"I am not letting you do this alone," Wilford said, shaking his head.

"Wilford we don't have time for this. I need you to go to Derek. Inform him of what has happened and tell him I'm getting his boy back."

"Darky, this is crazy!" Wilford argued. "He's practically our son too, and I am not gonna let you do-."

"JUST DO AS I SAY!" Dark snapped, his aura flaring. Dark watched as Wilford flinched, casting his eyes to the ground. He then sighed, cupping his hands on Wilford's cheeks, forcing him to look at him. "I need you here Wil. I don't trust anyone else to do this job. You do it better than any of the others."

Wilford was quiet for a moment before, pulling him into a hug, reading his chin on Dark's shoulder. "Just promise you'll come back to me." He whispered.

Dark slowly hugged him back, a small grin on his face. "I promise." He whispered, kissing his cheek before letting go of him, turning to walk away.

"I love you," Wilford whispered, watching as Dark disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

Hours had passed since Dark left in search to save Eric and it was killing Wilford. All the egos were brought into the living room, all just as worried. The Host whispered to himself in the corner as Google and Bing searched Google maps for anything. Wilford was pacing when he heard sobbing, turning to see Derek on the edge of the couch, hugging a pillow, tears streaming down his eyes. Bim was sitting next to him, rubbing his back. Yan on the other side, combing her hands through his hair.

"Derek it's gonna be okay." Bim tried to reassure him, holding out a tissue for him.

"H-He t-took m-my s-son." He sobbed, hugging the pillow tighter. "He's t-the only family I-I have left."

"We know. But Dark is a tough son of a bitch. He'll get your boy back right Wilford?" Ed asked looking up at him.

Wilford did want to agree with them. He knew how strong Dark was. But Dark should have been home by now. It shouldn't be taking this long. But he didn't want to build their worry up, so he put on a smile. "Yeah, that's right. I'm sure they're on their way now-."

Suddenly the front door open causing everyone to look up, seeing Eric and Randal walk in, causing everyone to stare in shock.

"Hey, guys we're." Randal paused staring at everyone. "Uh, am I missing something?"

"Is-is e-everyone okay?" Eric asked nervously, walking in further.

"ERIC!" Derek shouted as he ran up to him, pulling him into his arms, hugging him close, his hand holding his head. "Oh, my boy."

"D-Dad are you o-okay?" Eric whispered, hugging him back. "A-Are you h-having another e-episode?"

"N-No son y-you-. I thought, oh thank goodness you're okay." Derek whispered.

"W-Wait, Anti didn't kidnap you?" Bim asked, walking up, Wilford following close behind.

Eric looked at Bim and Derek with confusion in his eyes. "N-no."

"He was with me all day," Randal explained patting Eric's shoulder. "Why did you think Anti kidnapped him?"

"Dark received a message saying that he was," Google answered, walking up. "I scanned the email and was able to track who sent it. It was a match with the glitch."

"Then if... if you're here and not kidnapped." Wilford looked down in confusion. "Then why would he-."

Suddenly the sound of static filled the room as glitches formed in the middle of the floor, a box appearing afterward. The room became quiet, all the ego were starring at the box until Wilford made a move to grab it.

"Hold up Wil," Bim said, putting a protective hand on Wilford's chest. "There could be anything in that box. Google, scan it for any explosives."

"On it." He whispered as his eyes turned blue, a blue scanning light surrounding the box.

"Anything bomb like?" Ed asked looking at the box.

"Negative," Google said his eyes returning back to brown. "But I did detect an electronic device. A tablet in fact."

Wilford then walked over to the box, grabbing it, opening it up. Sure enough, there was a tablet in it, with a sticky note on it saying play me. Wilford thought for a moment, before looking at the smart tv. "Google, could you mirror the video on the tv?"

"That I can." He answered, linking himself to the tablet and turning on the tv, transferring it on to the screen.

"Thank you," Wilford whispered walking over to the tv, the other egos surrounding him, their eyes cast to the tv screen, waiting patiently for Wilford to hit play. Wilford was hesitant, but he complied, hitting play, his nerves starting to spike.

Suddenly the black tv burst to light with color, revealing Anti, standing in front of the camera, a big smile on his face. "Hello, old man. How have you been?" Wilford went to answer but Anti started to giggle. "Right this is a recording." Anti giggled, shaking his head. "Well, you're probably confused as hell. Since Eric is probably standing right next to you, safe and well." Anti then slowly moved out of view, revealing someone, tied to a chair right behind him, a sack on his head. He slowly crept behind the man, grabbing the sack. "He, however." He mentioned to the man. "Is not." He then yanked the sack off, revealing that the man was none other than their leader and Wilford's boyfriend Darkiplier.

The egos gasped in shock and horror, but Wilford only stared at the screen, terror frozen on his face as he dropped the tablet, but the video still played. Wilford looked at the condition Dark was in. His suit was gone, replaced with what looked like a prison suit only it was black, a black collar around his neck red light flashing every second. He also had a black eye and his nose was bleeding, yet he looked at Anti in anger who just continued to giggle. Wilford watched as Anti yanked him by his hair, lifting his chin.

"That's right lover boy. I got your man." He giggled, ruffling his hair abit. "You're probably wondering why I have him... well, you see. I wanted to give him a little payback... payback that is long overdue. Also, it's been a while since I had a good puppet." He started to pace around, Dark keeping his eyes on him, glaring at him in anger. "I had all the septics but they were easy to break. Jamie, broke on the first day, Chase fun but too easy. The one that took the longest to break was Schneep but... not long enough." He then stopped pacing looking at the camera with a grin. "So why not make it a challenge? Get someone who's not easy to break."

"Like hell, you're going to break me glitch!" Dark snapped, his red aura shining brighter than his blue.

Anti's grin disappeared as he pulled up a remote control pressing a red button. He watched as the collar came to life with a zapping sound, Dark letting yell his body thrashing as pain shot through it. He was relieved of the shocking pain when Anti let go of the button. Hanging his head as he breathed heavily. "What did I say!?" Anti snapped glaring at. "YOU SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!"

Wilford could only watch in horror as Dark's aura turned blue, his head slowly lifting up, staring at the camera weakly.  
"If you're wondering when you'll see him again Wilford, just rest assure you will." He then leaned into the camera giggling darkly. "After I'm bored with him. And when I'm bored, he won't be the strong dark leader you know, you can be sure of that." Anti then walked behind Dark once more before turning around. "Oh, and don't bother sending a search party. You won't be able to find him... I'm gonna sign off now, got a long day of breaking ahead of me but before I do, Darky." He asked, petting Dark's head. "You got anything to say to your love before your will is compromised?"

Dark slowly looked up at the camera, still breathing heavily, but quietly. "Wil." He began. "I don't know how... or when... But I will get back to you... and the others... I won't let this asshole break me and Wil?"

Wilford watched as black tears streamed down his eyes, trying to blink them away but failing.

"I'm leaving you in charge. Take care of the egos... and... and know... and know th-that I love you too."

Wilford felt his own tears leak from his eyes hearing them pop as they turned into bubbles, floating in the air. He shook his head watching as the glitched, placed the sack back on his head, staring at the camera. "I left you a present in the box old man, something you can have of your precious love always. Goodbye Wil, see ya around." With that the camera went black, leaving the egos stunned and terrified.

"N-no." Yan gasped, tears falling from her eyes as she ran to her boyfriend Randal, hugging him close, feeling him wrap his arms around her crying as well. "H-He took my d-dad."

"H-He-." Eric couldn't even speak any further as his father held him close letting him sob into his shoulder.

"He-He can't." Bim whimpered looking around. "We-we got to get him back."

"That monster," Ed growled. "WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS?!"

"Host, can you see them in your narrations?" Bim asked looking at the blind ego.

"The Host can not see them at this time. It's almost like the Host's vision is compromised when it comes to Anti and Dark."

"Google?"

"I can't track Dark nor the glitch," Google whispered.

"Neither can I," Bing said in worry.

"Wil what are we gonna do?" Bim asked, waiting for him to answer but he didn't receive one. "Wil?" Bim and the others turned around finding Wilford holding the box, looking inside of it.

Wilford stared inside of it, his blood running cold, finding Dark's black and white spotted tie in it, splatters of blood on it. He reached for it with shaky hands, holding it in his shaking grasp. His heart rate started to speed up as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his body falling over, hearing the egos scream out his name before he passed out.

"WILFORD!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ten months later.

Wilford stared out the window of Dark's room, sitting in his favorite dark navy blue comforter, a look of solemn in his teary eyes, those tears slowly streaming down his cheek, forming into bubbles once more. He slowly looked down, clutching a black tie with white tiny spots, that laid around his neck, replacing his pink bow. It was the only thing he had left of his boyfriend, the only thing since the kidnapping. He remembered the day Dark disappeared, almost like it was yesterday. It was the last normal day that Wilford had until this nightmare.

Wilford had set up a search party, getting everyone to venture into areas the glitch would be hiding at. He even got the septics to help which he was very grateful for. Jackie would search Anti's old hideouts, hoping that he would be at one of them with Dark, Marvin would put in a saionce, hoping to sense Dark's presence somewhere Schneep would think of areas that Anti had taken him before when the glitch had him in his grasp. Jamie had decided to spend time with Wilford, help him take care of business since he couldn't go out and help search, he had to take care of things at the Ego Inc.

Ten months, ten damn months had passed and they still couldn't find him, and it killed Wilford every day and night, knowing that Dark was out there being tortured by that glitche's hand, knowing that his love was hurt. He couldn't sleep at night, he hated being alone in his bed without Dark being there, he loved it when they shared a bed because he could wrap his arms around and keep him close. His bed felt bigger now, less warm.

He stared down at the tie, remembering Dark's last words he ever said to him.

"I love you too."

Wilford sighed, rubbing his head before he sat up, walking over to the mirror, staring into it. He looked tired, bags under his eyes that turned into a dark shade of pink instead of purple. His mustache seemed to loose most of its color, drooping slightly. He looked dead, but that was something he couldn't worry about right now he had to get to work. So he straightened his boyfriend's tie, grabbed some papers from his table, and proceeded to walk out of his room, heading for Dark's office.

He was walking down the hall noticing a few egos walking by, but they weren't their happy selves, not since Dark's disappearance. Wilford couldn't blame them. The only egos who might have taken it the worst besides Wilford were probably Eric, Yan, and Randal. All three would come running to him sobbing in his arms. It took all of Wilford's mental strength to not sob with them. He wanted to stay strong, stay confident that they will find Dark.

Wilford continued down the hall when Bim walked up to him. "Morning boss- I mean... Wil." He said solemnly.

"Morning pally," Wilford whispered, before turning to him, holding out a paper. "Here's your script. Be sure to study it before tonight's show."

Bim looked at the paper before sighing. "I-I don't know if I can put on another fake smile Wil." He whispered. "I mean to know that Dark is still missing I-."

Wilford placed a hand on Bim's shoulder, getting his attention. He put on a sad smile before speaking. "I know how it feels to put on a fake smile Bimmy... I-I don't blame you... I... miss him too."

They were both quiet for a moment, Bim staring down at the paper before he spoke. "I-I'll let you get back to work." He whispered before he walked away, leaving Wilford alone.

Wilford sighed before walking ahead, finally making it to Dark's office. He opened the door, and turned on the light, a pain developing in his heart, not seeing Dark sit at his desk doing paperwork. He slowly walked in, setting the papers down, before sitting in Dark's chair looking over some papers. After the pink ego settled in, he snapped his fingers, making a pink cup of coffee form on his hands, taking a few sips of it, reading over the papers. But before he could write anything down, Dark's work phone starting ringing. He sighed lifting up the phone to his ear. "Dark's office?" He listened to the person speak. "No Darkiplier left me in charge I'm Mr. Warfstache... uhuh... I see, well I'm sorry ma'am he... he's not here at the moment... okay... bye... you too."

Wilford then hung up the phone, rubbing his face. God he missed Dark. He missed the hugs, the way Dark got annoyed of him, the way Dark loved him no matter what.

Wilford jumped when the phone rings again, staring at it with teary eyes, he sniffled slightly before wiping his eyes, picking up the phone and putting it to his ear, holding the coffee cup with his other hand, about to take a drink. "Dark's office?"

"Wil it's me Jackie!... we found him."

Wilford froze. His grip on his coffee cup loosened as it fell to the carpet floor, spilling it all over the floor.  
"Wil... Wilford are you there?" Jackie asked on the other side.

"You-you... you f-found him?!" Wilford breathed, a smile forming on his face as he sat up, tears leaking from his eyes. "How!? Where?! When?! Where is he?! Is he okay?!"

"Well... H-He's alive... if... that's what you mean." Jackie answered hesitantly.

Wilford's smile wavered slightly, staring off. "Wh-what do you mean? Is he okay?"

"I-I don't have time to explain, Schneep and Chase are here but we need you. I'm sending the address to your phone, I'm gonna need you to drive here, don't teleport. Please hurry and bring a blanket."

Wilford sat there quietly, listening as Jackie hang up. Wilford didn't hesitate as he grabbed his coat, snapping his fingers, cleaning the mess of coffee on the floor and forming a blanket in his hand, then he left the room, accidentally slamming the door to loud, getting every ego that was around attention.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Yan asked following him, along with Bim, Randal, and Eric.

"They found him." Wilford breathed. "Jackie, Schneep, and Chase found him."

"They found Dad?!" She beamed.  
"W-where?" Eric whispered, holding his handkerchief close.

"Is he okay?" Bim asked worriedly.  
"I don't know, but Bim I need you to stay here, I'm putting you in charge. Kids, you stay here too. If he's in a bad condition I don't want you seeing him like that just yet."

"Yes papa," Yan whispered as the other boys gave him a nod.

"I'll be back," Wilford whispered grabbing the door, before turning to Bim. "Call a meeting and tell the others I'm bringing Dark home." With that Wilford left through the front door, grabbing his phone out of his pocket, turning it on to see that Jackie had sent the address. "Don't worry Darky. I'm on my way." With that, He got in their car, turned it on, and drove away.

Wilford finally made it to the address looking outside to find that the place was an old rickety abandoned house, pretty long ways from the Ego Inc. He sat in the car hesitantly, before opening the door, grabbing the blanket, and getting out of the car, heading towards the house.

When he made it to the front porch he found Chase leaning on the wall waiting for him.

Chase's head snapped toward Wilford, a look of relief building in his features as he walked toward him. "Thank god. I'm glad you're here, you got the blanket?"

"Y-Yes right here," Wilford said holding it up, before looking at him. "W-where is he? Is-is he okay?"

Chase slowly cast his eyes to the ground, rubbing his right arm. "Uh um he-he's..."

"Chase."

"Vilford."

Wilford turned to the front door, seeing Schneep walk out, looking at the pink ego with relief.

"Danke You for coming." He then took Wilford by the arm. "Ve need your help." He whispered as he pulled him into the house, before walking ahead, Wilford following close behind.

"Where is he? Is he okay?!" Wilford asked, his voice sounding impatient.  
"Vil he-he's alive but I don't-."

"Why is no one answering me!? Answer my question damn it!" Wilford snapped, causing the doctor to flinch slightly. Wilford's features soften. "Schneep I'm sorry just... please... just tell me."

Shneep was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "He is very malnourished. From vhat, I could observe his body has severe muscle loss. His arms are more skin and bones. I'd say he hasn't eaten right in a long, long time." He whispered, looking head, unable to look at the hurt in the pink ego's eyes. "Also his skin is very dry and his eyes are very sunken indicating that he is dehydrated. And he has cuts zhat I need to treat."

"Wait y-you haven't treated them yet?" Wilford questioned looking ahead. "Why?"

Schneep paused, staring ahead before looking at him in sadness. "He von't let me near him." He whispered shaking his head. "He-he zhink's zhat... I am him."

Wilford looked at the doctor in confusion before staring at the ground. Dark thinks he's Anti?  
Wilford froze when they stopped at an iron door with a giant lock that was broken.

"Vil?" Schneep whispered looking down, before looking back at him. "I... I know he said he vould come back to you and zhe ozhea egos... and I know he said he vouldn't let zhat glitch break him but..." he paused opening the door. "I said zhe same zhing-."

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME, PLEASE!"

Both Schneep and Wilford jump at the voice, hearing screaming right afterward.

"Darky?" Wilford whispered running down the steps.

"Vil?! Vait?!"

Wilford ran down the steps, following the sounds of screaming. Once he got down at the bottom of the steps he froze, horrified at what he saw.

Dark was in the far corner of the room, his hands were chained to the wall, but his arms were wrapped around himself, staring up at Jackie in fear, shaking his head, body trembling like he was a cornered animal.

"Dark-Dark please calm dow-."

"P-please d-d-don't h-hurt m-me. I-I c-can't I... I can't." Dark started to whimper, covering his head in his knees, hugging his legs.

"Jackie I said not to touch him!" Schneep snapped staring at him.

"B-but he-he was freaking out I-I tried to calm him down," Jackie said worriedly. "I-I've dealt with traumatized citizens before-."

"Zhis is different Jackie!" He snapped.

"Wh-what's- why is he-?" Wilford started to panic, wanting to reach out for him.

"Vilford calm down," Schneep whispered, holding him back. "He's disoriented and confused. He zhinks zhat one of us or all of us are Anti. He von't let any of us near." He said looking at Dark before turning back to the pink ego. "But maybe he'll let you."

"Me?" He whispered.

"Maybe he needs an ego with zhe same face, and maybe someone zhat he loves he'll listen."

Wilford stared at Dark for a moment then back at Schneep giving him a nod. "Jackie I got it from here." He called out, slowly walking forward.  
Wilford watched as Jackie backed away, keeping an eye on the Dark ego. Wilford slowly looked back at Dark, who still had his head down whimpering still. He put one foot over the other, walking up to him with his hands up.

Dark looked up slowly, his eyes full of terror as he watched a pink man approach him. He shook his head, back up into the corner. "N-no p-please. I'm s-sorry. I-I won't scream again. P-please." Dark sobbed shaking his head.

"N-no," Wilford whispered, shaking his head as he walked a little closer. "Dear, I'm not going to hurt you-."

"B-but... I've-I've disobeyed." Dark whispered, staring up at him in confusion.

"Disobeyed?" Wilford questioned squinting his eyes.

"I-I'm-I'm not suppose to s-speak unless spoken t-to." Dark whispered like it was a fact. "I've been b-bad. I'm sorry p-please." His face was full of pain as tears leaked from his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Oh... no Darky. D-don't be sorry." Wilford whispered, going to hug him, but stopped when Dark flinched, squinting his eyes. "Darky... it's me."

Dark slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the pink ego, his terrified eyes filling with realization. "... W-Wil?"

Wilford smiled, sighing in relief. "Yes... yes Darky it's-it's me." He whispered going to reach for him, slowly, putting a hand on his cheek.

Dark flinched and gasped, his heart rate rising from the touch, but he froze staring off. Confusion sets in.

It... didn't... hurt. There was no pain in his touch. He slowly started to develop a feeling that was nothing but a distant memory... comfort. He let out a trembled sigh, leaning into his touch, wanting more of it, tears leaking from his eyes.

Wilford's heart ached upon seeing the state his boyfriend was in. His cheek felt like nothing but skin and bone. The feeling of his skin was dry and cold. He was able to feel his body tremble in his grasp. He slowly looked down at the chains, seeing that his rests were blistered, from all the times he tried to pull them off. He needed to get them off. "Schneep?" He turned to the doctor. "Do you have the key?"

"I do." He whispered, walking over slowly holding the key out, only for Dark to back away, staring at him in terror.

"No, no Darky it's okay. It's okay." Wilford reassured, holding his face. "That's Henrik. You remember Henrik right?"

Dark slowly turned to him, staring at him. "H-Henrik?"

"Yes, Dark it's me." Schneep smiled, holding out the key to Wilford. "Here."

"Thank you." The pink ego whispered as he took the key, placing it in the keyhole of his right clamp and twisting it, letting it fall to the ground, causing Dark to flinch. He then placed it in the other freeing Dark from his restraints but he wouldn't move, he just stared at his wrists confused. "Darky... you're gonna be okay now. I'm here to take you home."

Dark stared up at him, a look of curiosity in his blue and red eyes, staring into Wilford's pink ones. There was no sign of hate or scorn in them, just kindness and warmth. Something that Dark missed dearly. "H-Home?"

Wilford smiled as he combed his hand through his hair. "Yeah, my Darky. Home." He then showed the blanket to Dark. "I'm gonna wrap this around you and pick you up, okay?" He watched as Dark gave him a small nod before slowly wrapping the blanket around him. He then put his arm under his legs and out his other arm on his back. "Okay, I'm gonna lift you in three, two, one."

Dark yelped as Wilford quickly got up, feeling a dizzy spell soon after, he clung to Wilford, snuggling his head into Wilford's shoulder feeling like the world was spinning around him.

Wilford held him close, able to feel how boney he was under his black prison clothes. There was a big difference between Dark's weight back ten months ago and now. He seemed to barely weigh a pound.

"He needs treatment," Schneep stated, feeling his head, ignoring the way he flinched under his touch. "I'll follow you back to your home, I'll have Jackie call Iplier to get a bed and an I.V. ready." He explained grabbing his things. "God knows vhat he's done to him." He then turned away going over to Jackie explaining the plan.

"Oh, Darky what has he done to you?" Wilford whispered, tears falling from his eyes.

"He... h-he." Dark only squint his teary eyes shaking his head, burying his face into his shoulder. 

"Shsh, it's okay," Wilford said kissing his forehead. "You're safe now."

"Are you ready?" Schneep asked looking at both.

"Yeah." Wilford then turned to the door hugging Dark close. "Let's go home." They then walked to the steps, walking out of that hell of a basement.

Once they made it outside, Dark was suddenly blinded by a bright light, causing him to squint. The light itself started to dim after a few seconds, prompting him to stare at it, realizing it was the sun. He sighed, feeling the sun's heat warm his grey skin. He then watched as Wilford slowly walked down the porch, heading for their car. Schneep followed close behind before Wilford stopped as Schneep opened the car door. Wilford went to put him in the passenger seat but Dark started to squirm, shaking his head, holding on to Wilford tighter. "N-no D-Don't leave m-me-."

"Darky it's okay, it's okay. I'll be right next to you in the car." Wilford reassured, setting him in the seat, putting his seat belt on. Wilford frowned as Dark tried to pull the seat belt off. He might have thought it was another restraint. "Dark you need to wear that. It keeps you safe. As soon as we get home we'll take it off okay?" With that he closed the car door, causing Dark's heart rate to rise.

Dark kept his eyes on Wilford, watching as he went around the car, getting in the driver's seat, before turning to him with a sad smile. He watched as Wilford took his hand into his own, rubbing his thumb against his hand.

"It's okay Darky. He won't hurt you. Never again."

Dark couldn't hold it back anymore as tears leaked from his eyes. He sobbed as he rested his head on Wilford's arm, afraid that this was only a dream that he'll soon wake up from, finding himself on the floor of that basement in chains once more.

Wilford combed his hand through his hair. "Sh, sh it's okay you're safe Darky," Wilford whispered started the car, grabbing the wheel. "You're safe.

With that Wilford drove away, heading home, finally reunited with Dark.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark’s eyes fluttered open weakly, feeling as the car came to a complete stop. He blinked starring over to Wilford, who was staring at him with a kind smile.

“Darky?” He whispered softly. “Do you know where we are?”

Dark slowly looked out the window, his vision clear enough to see that they were in the driveway of the Ego Inc. He tried to sit up, pushing his weight onto his hands, which were trembling as he looked up at the building that he hadn’t seen in ten months. “H-Home?” He whispered, shyly looking at Wilford, hopping he answered right.

“That’s right dear.” The pink ego whispered, brushing. “Your home.”

Dark fell silent starring at the building when he heard Wilford’s seat belt click and his door open. He snapped his eyes toward him in worry. 

'W-where’s he g-going?! Wh-what did I do!?'

He started to squirm again, trying to push the seat belt off, whimpering slightly, getting Wilford’s attention, grabbing his arm weakly.

“Hey-Hey it’s okay,” Wilford reassured, cupping his cheek in his hand, watching as Dark leaned into the touch, almost like a counted on it to survive. “I’m gonna get out real quick and I’m gonna get you, okay?” Wilford whispered, watching as Dark still continued to stare in worry. “I’ll be but two seconds.”

Dark watched as Wilford pulled away getting out of the car, accidentally slamming the door shut, causing Dark to flinch, hiding in his hands, trembling. He slowly opened his eyes, watching as Wilford hustled over to the passenger car door, opening it up.

Wilford grinned combing his hand through Dark’s hair. “See. I’m right here.”

Dark sighed, watching as the pink ego unbuckled his seat belt, before taking the blanket, wrapping it around him further. He then looked outside, sticking his leg out of the car, trying to stand, when he almost fell over, his leg giving out from under him, but before he could hit the ground, Wilford caught him.

“Whow, Dark. Take it easy.” Wilford whispered, picking him up, bridal style. “You can barely stand.”

“I-I’m s-sorry.” He whispered, cowering in his grasp.

“It’s okay.” Wilford then closed the car door, turning to see Schneep pull up with his car, watching as he, Chase and Jackie got out of the car, walking up cautiously up to them.

“Ve need to get him inside.” The doctor whispered, watching as Dark’s eyes started to flutter. “He can barely keep his eyes open.”

“Then let’s not waste any time,” Wilford whispered looking down at Dark in worry. With that, they walked up to the front door, Chase opening the door for Wilford, who gave him a nod.

“I’m gonna find Dr. Iplier,” Jackie whispered, heading down a hall in the house.

Dark’s eyes opened, watching as Wilford walked into the house. He stared around the room, the feeling of safety flowing through him, prompting him to cry once more, but he managed to keep his composer… well whatever was left with it. But that feeling came to an abrupt halt upon hearing a lot of people bickering in the other room.

Wilford and the three septic egos blinked, staring at each other in confusion, before slowly walking toward the voices, Dark squirming in Wilford’s grasp nervously. “Sh, sh Darky it’s okay. You’re okay.” He whispered as they peared the corner, finding all the markiplier egos in the living room, all talking at the same time, except for Yan, Randal, Eric, and Derek, who was watching as all of them stare at Bim. Some stared curiously, while others stared worriedly.

“Where did he say that he was?” Bing asked over the others.

“Why didn’t Wilford want us to come and help?” Red growled smashing his fist into his hands. “I gotta thing or two to say to the glitch.”

“Did he say how Dark was? Are they in some sort of distress?” Silver asked while fixing his mask.

“When are they gonna be here?!” Green added.

“Uh um I-I,” Bim said backing up nervously.

“G-Guys we-we should-.” Eric began but was interrupted.

“We should hang that glitch,” Ed growled, clenching his fists. “Did they say they found the glitch demon too?”

“H-He just t-told me t-to-.”

“What if they’re in danger?!”

“Um-,” Bim whispered, rubbing the back of his head.

“I just want to know if he’s okay,” King whispered, pacing a bit.

“The Host would like to inform the others that Wilford and the other egos are standing-.”

“God, why do they leave us with so many damn questions?!” Red snapped angrily.

“Red remain calm-.”

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO BLUE!”

“GUYS.” Yan snapped, getting everyone’s attention. She sat up standing in the middle of the room, Randal holding her hand supportively. “All this bickering is getting us nowhere. All they said to papa was that they found him and told him to come and get him. He left Bim in charge to bring you all here to tell you just that. We don’t know where he’s at. We don’t know if they got Anti. We don’t know. All we got to do is wait for papa to bring back-.” She paused, staring at Wilford her features softening as she looked down at a timid looking Dark, gasping as she backed up a few steps. “F-Father?”

Dark froze as all the egos eyes were on him, all staring in shock. His heart rate started to rise the longer they stared at him, his body starting to tremble in Wilford’s grasp.

Wilford looked down at him in worry. “Darky?”

“DARK!” Everyone shouted in unison, smiles forming on their faces as they went to greet him. All except for Yan, Randal, and Eric, noticing the look of terror in Dark’s eyes.

Dark stared into each ego's eyes, their happy gazes suddenly being replaced with scorn. Their happy kind words being replaced with ridicule and hate.

*They hate you and you know it!*

Dark started to breathe heavily, unable to make sense of what they were saying, their words ringing through his ears. It hurt! The noise! It was too much! TO MUCH! “N-NO!” Dark suddenly yelled, pushing Wilford off of him, falling to the floor with a loud thud.

“DARKY?!” Wilford gasped going to pick him up, only for him to slap his hands away.

The room became silent as the egos froze, staring at Dark with horrified expressions. Dark shook off the pain as he used his boney arms to drag himself away, sobbing as he shook his head violently. “NO MORE! STOP IT! YOU’RE NOT REAL! YOU’RE NOT!” He backed into the wall, falling to his side, curling into the fetal position, sobbing into his knees. “P-please d-don't hurt m-me.”

“D-Darky.” Wilford breathed as he walked up to him, crouching down next to him, feeling Dark cling to his arms.

“D-Don’t l-let them hurt m-me.” Dark hiccups, unable to breathe properly. “P-please I c-can’t take any m-more.”

Wilford shook his head placing his hand on his back. “Oh Darky,” Wilford whispered as tears fell from his eyes, rubbing Dark’s boney back.

“D-Dark?” Bim tried to reach out but Schneep stood in the egos way.

“Everybody back avay.” He demanded, sadness in his eyes. “He’s been zhrough so much. He’s not in his right mind right now.”

“What has that glitch done to him?” Derek growled, clenching his fists in anger.

“… Ve don’t know.” The doctor whispered looking down.

“F-Father?” Yan whispered, trying to reach out for Dark only for Dark to shake his head violently.

“N-no no.” He whimpered, hiding into Wilford’s chest.

Yan gasped, pulling her hand away, tears falling from her eyes as she ran to Randal hugging him, crying into his chest, listening as Randal cried too.

Wilford looked up from them to Dark, rubbing his back. “Darky. It’s okay. You-you know them. These are our egos. Our family.”

“N-No th-they hate me.” He shook his head. “Th-they all do. M-master said s-so.”

Wilford froze, looking down at Dark in worry. “Master?… you mean… Anti?”

“N-No I c-can’t call him that.” Dark gasped shaking his head. “He’ll get mad... He’ll p-punish m-me I-I don’t want that.”

“D-Darky-.”

“He’s in… what happened?” Jackie asked worriedly, walking into the room, Dr. Iplier following close behind.

The doctor paused, casting his gaze over to Dark, a look of shock in his eyes. “My god.” He whispered walking up, standing next to Schneep. “Is this how you found him?!”

“Yes. Zhe poor zhing is malnourished and dehydrated. He may have broken bones and has cuts zhat need to be treated. Ve need to get him to zhe infirmary right a vay.” Schneep explained, receiving a nod from Iplier.

“Right. Wilford, bring him to the infirmary right away.”

Wilford nodded, slowly looking down at Dark, who was clinging to his arm. “Darky, it’s okay. I’m gonna lift you up now.” He whispered kindly, picking him up. “We’re gonna go to the infirmary okay?”

Dark squint his eyes shut, hiding his face into his shoulder, afraid to look at the egos.

All the egos slowly backed away, sadness and worry in their eyes as they watched Wilford walk with the two doctors, leaving them all confused and sad.

“He-he's afraid… of us?” Bim asked looking at his hands.

“But-But he knows us,” Bing whispered, looking at Google.

“I-I would never hurt him,” King whispered, as Host, hugged him, rubbing his back.

“M-My own d-dad’s afraid of me.” Yan sobbed, hugging her boyfriend close.

Derek looked down but turned to Eric who was silently crying into his handkerchief. He quickly, sat next to Eric holding him in his arms as he cried, tears starting to prick his eyes as well. “Sh, sh it’s-it’s okay son… it’s okay.”

Wilford carried Dark down the hall, watching as Dark stared down the hall in fear, staring at Dr. Iplier and Dr. Schneep worriedly. The two doctors came to a halt, opening a room with a hospital bed in the middle.

Dark looked at the bed, shaking his head, blinking. The bed suddenly shifting from a hospital bed to a rickety old bed with straps, torture devises all around it. He shook his head, squirming once more. “W-whats happening?”

“Darky it’s okay,” Wilford reassured. “You’re gonna stay in here till you’re better.”

“We can take it from here Wilford.” Dr. Iplier whispered, holding out his arms.

“Wa-wait,” Dark whispered, turning to Wilford. “W-Wilford?!”

“Darky it’s okay, it’s okay,” Wilford whispered as Dark clung to him. “I’ll be-.”

“N-No don’t leave me!” He jumped feeling as Iplier and Schneep gently took a hold of him, pulling him away. “NO! WIL PLEASE! WH-WHAT DID I DO?!” Dark sobbed shaking his head, pulling away from them, but their grip was too strong.

“Dark please calm down.” Dr. Iplier whispered, pulling him to the bed, trying not to hurt him.

“Vil, ve need you to leave,” Schneep whispered.

“NO!” Dark sobbed, reaching for Wilford. “WILFORD PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME!”

Wilford stared between the doctors and his boyfriend in worry. “B-But-.”

“We need to treat him,” Iplier explained, looking at Wilford. “Just wait outside.”

“WILFORD PLEASE, WHAT DID I DO?! WHATEVER IT IS I PROMISE TO NEVER DO IT AGAIN, PLEASE! I’LL BE GOOD, I’LL BE GOOD!” Dark sobbed feeling as the doctors pushed him into the bed. He started thrashing and kicking. “PLEASE DON’T HURT ME! WILFORD PLEASE!”

“Dark? Dark ve need to take care of-.”

“LET ME GO!”

“We’re… we’re gonna have to sedate him.” Dr. Iplier whispered, looking up at Schneep.

“I hate zhe idea but ve don’t have a choice,” Schneep whispered. “I’ll get a shot ready.”

“NO… WILFORD I’M SORRY!” Dark sobbed looking at Wilford in fear and pain.

Wilford backed up, worry in his face watching as Schneep got a shot ready. “D-Darky?”

“Wil please we need you to leave!” Iplier demanded, holding Dark down.

“N-NO DON’T HURT ME! I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”

Wilford slowly backed away, watching as Schneep walked over, taking the shot and piercing it into his neck, injecting it into his body.

Dark screamed as tears fell from his eyes, feeling his body become weak in seconds, starring at Wilford, his eyes fluttering. “I’m... s-sorry.” He whispered as his eyes closed, his head slumping over.

“Okay… let's.” Dr. Iplier paused, turning to Schneep, who had tears in his eyes, turning away from Dark, covering his mouth. “Henrik, you okay?”

“I… I vill be just… promise me ve don’t do zhat again.” He whispered wiping the tears away.

“Don’t worry,” Iplier whispered patting his shoulder. “We won’t. I promise.” He sighed, tears starting to form in his eyes upon seeing the condition his leader was in. “Let’s get an I.V. into him.”

Wilford quietly backed away, closing the door behind him, his back pressing against the wall, his hands over his mouth as he slid down the wall. He couldn’t shake the sound of Dark’s cries from his mind, the look of terror in his face, wondering what he did wrong. After a second he covered his face, sobbing into his hands.

“I should have been with him that day.” He sobbed into his hands. “I should have been with him.”


	4. Chapter 4

Ten months ago

"Goodbye Wil, see ya around." Anti giggled, using his his glitches to turn of the camera, a vile grin on his face as he looked back down at Dark, who was growling, squirming under his touch, the sack keeping him from seeing. He only giggled as he pulled out a shot, squirting it a couple of times watching a green liquid shoot out before lifting the sack to reveal Dark's neck.. "You're gonna feel a slight... Pinch." Whispered, before jabbing it into his neck, listening as he let out a cry of pain, giggling as he injected the liquid into Dark's body. He watched as Dark's had swirled slightly, indicating that the injection was already setting in.

Anti then tossed the shot to the side, untieing Dark from the chair. He hummed as he pulled the ropes off, watching as Dark's arms fell liflessly to his sides. He then tossed the ropes to the side, placing his hands on Darks shoulder, taking the sack off his head, looking at his face, seeing his eyes flutter open weakly. 

Dark stared up at the glitch, trying to speak, but all that came out were groaning sounds. His vision becoming blurry, hearing Anti speak.

"Nighty night Darky dear." He giggled as Dark's eyes rolled to the back of his head, meaning that he passed out. Anti the held his shoulders firmly. "Lets get you to your room." He smiled, both his eyes turning black as he and Dark vanished into a cloud of pixels.

...

Dark groaned as his eyes fluttered open his head lifting slightly as a headache formed, causing him to squint his eyes. He looked up his vision clearing enough to see where he was. The dark ego was in a grey bricked room, with almost close to nothing in it other than empty chains that hung on the wall and two white bowls laying in the center of the room. 

Dark tried to sit up but the headache hit suddenly, causing him to groan. He went to rub his head, but as soon as he moved his arm, the sound of chains rattling filled his ears, causing him to freeze. His eyes opened further as he blinked, looking down only to find his arm had a metal clamp on it, with a large, heavy chain on it, attaching to the wall. He looked down at his arm, then the other finding it two had a chain on it as well. He quickly stood up, causing him to have a dizzy spell, almost falling over, but he used the wall for support. After a second of regaining his balance he walked forward, only to find he could only walk a few feet, the chains keeping him from walking any further. The dark ego scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

Did that gltich think that these are gonna hold me back?

Dark grinned as he tried to yank one chain only for it not to budge. He froze as his smile fell, staring down at his arms. "Wh-what?" He whispered looking at the chains, his brow furrowing as he started to pull on them. He grit his teeth pulling with all his strength. "Come... on." He grunted, his feet sliding as he pulled, before suddenly feeling dizzy. He groaned, falling to his knees, hearing the chains hit the cemented floar. He slowly breathes in and out, looking at the chains in worry. "W-why can't I-?"

"Having trouble are we?"

Dark jumped, turning to see Anti leaning on the door way, a vile grin on his face. He growled as he stood up, only to be dizzy again, but he kept his composer as he glared at Anti. "What the hell have you done to me!?" 

"Well I know you're as strong as an ox, and I didn't want my little puppet to escape, so." Anti then reached into his pocket, pulling out a vile that contained a green glowing liquid. "I injected this into your body. This can even make a bear have the strength of a mouse, so imagine what It's doing to you." Anti giggled, walking closer. "Taking this once a week. I'll be stronger than you."

"LIKE I'M GONNA LET YOU NEAR ME W-WITH TH-THAT-." Dark felt dizzy almost falling over once more.

"Careful Darky." Anti giggled, watching as Dark's face became pale. "You might want to conserve you're strength or you'll end up making yourself pass out. You're not use to it yet. It does wear off in a week." He then stalked forward poping the vile open, looking at his watch. "In fact, it's time for your dosage again." 

"You come near me and I'll strangle you with the chain." Dark growled holding one of his chains.

Anti's smile turned into a scorn, as he growled. "Is that any way to speak to your master?" 

"You are not my master you glitch bitch-." Suddenly a surge of electricity started in Dark's neck, spreading down his body, causing Dark to fall to the floor shaking in pain. His body was thrashing, as he let out screams, starring up to see Anti holding the remote to the shock collar. He watched in pain as Anti let go of the button, the shocking finally stopping but Dark was left on the ground, unable to lift his body. 

Anti then stormed over, crouching down, grabbing Dark's face harshly. "Let me make some things clear." He growled, forcing Dark mouth open. "Firstly, The only thing you can ever call me is master. Not Anti, not gltich bitch... master. You call me anything other than that you will be punished." He growled, shoving the green liquid into his mouth, slamming his mouth shut, and holding his nose so he couldn't breathe, forcing it down Dark's throat.

Dark tried to spit it out but it was to late. It forcefully went down his throat, causing him to cough. He tried to lift his hands but the metal chains were suddenly to heavy for him, making him feel like the chains had the weight of sinderblocks. He tried to speak but Anti grabbed him by his hair, forcing him to look into his black eyes.

"Secondly, you are not aloud to speak unless spoken to. If you speak out of line, you will be punished. Thirdly, you can't do anything with out my say so. That includes eating, drinking, hell even pissing and shiting." He then grabbed Dark's cheeks, smooshing them as he got closer, staring at him with vile black eyes. "You are my puppet. And you are gonna act like it. If not. I'll make your life a living hell. I'll make you wish that you were trapped in the upside down other than here."

Dark squint his eyes as Anti let go of his face, but still held him by his hair. He growled as he suddenly spit into Anti's face, mixtures of spit and the green liquid splattered all over his face. "Go. To. Hell. Fucker." He growled, weakly.

Anti only grinned, wipping his face off. "You're a tough one aren't ya." He grinned as he suddenly punched Dark in the face, watching him go down. He then backed away hitting the button again, watching as the electricity went through Dark's body, causing him to yell in pain. He then let the button go turning toward the door. "You're gonna be a hard one to break." He grinned pausing as he turned to Dark, watching as Dark tried to lift himself off the ground, only to fall back on the floor. "I like a challenge... your punishment is no food for four days." Anti grinned, ignoring Dark's shocked gaze. "I'll see you in four days puppet." He grinned as he closed the door, leaving Dark alone, weakly trying to get up only for him to fall to the floor once more, starring aimlessly at the door, going to be trapped in there with no food for four days.

Present day.

Dark's eyes fluttered open weakly, his eye squinting, unable to see because his vision was blurry. He felt the area he was laying in, finding it rather soft and comfortable, it wasn't the hard cemented ground that he was use to. It felt like... a bed. 

But... I don't deserve a bed.

Dark blinked as his hearing came back, hearing the sound of two men talking. A few seconds later his vision came back, he was finally able to see. He looked down, and sure enough he was in a bed. Well, more of a hospital bed. A soft warm blanket was casted over his frail body, warming his aching bones. He sighed, pulling the sheet close. His attention was then brought to his wrists. 

Dark lifted his wrists, finding that they were wrapped in bandages, hiding the blisters underneath. He rubbed them lightly, never thinking he would see his wrists out of chains ever again. His clothes were replaced with a hospital gown, which was more comfortable than his prison clothes. He haven't felt so... safe in a really long time. But who would do this for him?

"Did... did you find anything?" 

Dark froze, slowly looking up from his wrists, seeing Wilford, and the two egos doctors, standing at the foot of the bed, their backs turned to him.

"Ve found a couple of broken ribs, and zhe skin around zhem has some bruising. He looked like he had been kicked, countless of times." Schneep whispered, pushing up his glasses. 

"K-Kicked?" Wilford questioned, starring at the doctors in horror. 

"Not only that, he had several cuts that we had to patch up." Dr. Iplier began, before looking at his clip board. "And... he-he... I-I don't know how to say this." He whispered shaking his head.

"What?" Wilford asked in worry.

"His-his back is-." Suddenly Dr. Iplier went silent, hearing movement behind him.

They all turned around to see Dark backing up against the head board, fear in his eyes as he started to hyperventilate. 

"Dark calm down-." Schneep tried walking up.

"N-no p-please don't-."

"Darky." Wilford whispered, watching as Dark turned to him. "It's okay." He whispered, walking up slowly, a small grin on his face. "You're safe now. It's over."

Dark blinked, starring at Wilford in shock, a pained look in his eyes. "You... you c-came back?" Dark whispered, becoming slightly confused.

"Of-ofcorse... why.. why wouldn't I?" Wilford questioned walking up next to Dark.

"Be-because I disobeyed... I did something wrong some how." He whispered, clutching the blanket looking down as tears stream down his eyes. "I've been a bad puppet." 

Wilford's heart ached upon hearing what Dark had just called him self. Tears threatening to leak from his tearducks. He shook his head lightly. "No... no Darky you didn't disobey." He whispered, cupping Dark's cheek with his hand, wipping the tears away. "You did nothing wrong. I promise you. You never did anything wrong."

"B-But... m-master said-."

"Anti is not your master." Wilford whispered, rubbing his cheek. "Not anymore okay?"

Dark paused his breathe hitching slightly. "H-He's not?... th-then w-who's my master?"

"You vill not have a master anymore." Schneep explained, patting Wilford's shoulder. "You vill have a caretaker."

Dark stared up at Schneep nervously, holding the blankets close. "C-caretaker?"

"Yes and zhat vill be vilford." He smiled, looking down at Wilford. 

Dark stared at the pink ego. "You... you will? You-you wont leave me?"

"Never." Wilford smiled taking Dark's hands into his own. "I love you to much." 

Dark gasped looking down at his hands then back up into Wilford's eyes. "Y-you do?"

"Ofcorse." Wilford whispered, eyes casting to Dark's neck, seeing the black shock collar. "And my first job as caretaker.. is this." He whispered pulling out a key, putting it into a locket of the collar, twisting it, watching as the collar fell off.

Dark gasped once more starring at the collar, his hand reaching for his neck, able to feel the skin that was underneath the collar after so long. He looked back up to Wilford with tears in his eyes. 

"You're free Darky." He smiled, kissing Dark's hand lightly.

Dark shook his head as he clung onto Wilford, crying into his shoulder, hugging him close. "I m-missed you Wil. S-so much."

"I-I missed you too my Darky." Wilford whispered, hugging him close crying as well. "I missed you too."

Schneep smiled as he backed away, turning to Iplier. "Vatch over zhem for a minute. I vill be back vith some food for Dark." He watched as Iplier gave him a nod, turning back to Dark and Wilford one last time before leaving the room, letting them have this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

Wilford sat in the hospital bed, right beside Dark, calmly brushing his hand through Dark's black hair, the now timid ego leaning into his touch. He would sometimes whimper if Wilford stopped, giving the pink ego the impression that he might be touch starved, so Wilford kept on giving him physical contact to keep him calm. Wilford didn't mind it, in fact he rather enjoyed it himself. He was happy that Dark would even let him touch him after what he's been through. But he is still sad that he's a afraid to let anyone else.

Wilford stared down at Dark, watching as he kept his eyes closed, sighing peacefully. As he was watching him, Wilford noticed a few things about the ego he was starring at. His red aura was gone, only leaving his blue, shining dimmly as he slept. Celine was the demanding, manipulative side of Dark, now it seems that part of him is all but gone, making Wilford frown. Will he ever see the red glowing aura again? He sighed solemnly, eyes trailing down to his neck that had alittle bit of bruising and discoloredment from the shock collar. Wilford clenched his fists, mind trailing off to the very monster that did this to him. Making Wilford want to track him down and use his shooty to-.

Wilford was pulled out of his thoughts upon hearing tiny whimpers, looking down to see Dark squirming in his sleep his eyes leaking tears as his lip quivered. Wilford rubbed his face, wiping the tears. "Don't worry my Darky." He whispered. "I'm here."

Dark eased up, sighing peacefully, receiving a smile from Wilford.

"I'm gonna Change his I.V." Dr. Iplier whispered, walking over to the empty I.V. bag.

Wilford gave him a silent nod, before looking down, seeing Dark's eyes open, starring at Wilford in worry. "Is everything alright my Darky?" 

Dark suddenly looked relieved, holding the sheets close. "I-I'm... I'm o-okay." He whispered, slowly sitting up. He stared down at the blanket holding it tightly around him, lost in thought.

"Is there something on your mind?" Wilford asked gently squeezing his shoulder. He waited for a response, but Dark only stared at the blankets, tight lipped, almost like he was afraid to ask anything. Wilford gave him a sympathetic smile, placing his hand on his shoulder. "It's okay... you can ask questions."

Dark was hesitant, before looking up at the pink ego shyly. "H-How long do I have to stay in here?" 

"I'd say about a week." Dr. Iplier answered, causing Dark to jump. "We just want your ribs and cuts to heal properly before we send you on your way."

"And don't worry." Wilford smiled. "Ill be sleeping right next to ya." 

"It shouldn't be to long." Iplier smiled. "We just want to keep ya fed and hidrated. Speaking if which." Iplier turned to a desk, grabbing a glass of water, holding it out to Dark who flinched. "Please drink, you'll feel better if you do. Not a whole lot, but one step closer."

Dark looked from the doctor to the drink, lifting shakey hands grasping it his hands, only for it to slip out of his hands. But before it hit the ground, Iplier caught it and stared at him in worry.

"I-I'm sorry!" Dark gasped hiding in the cover slightly.

"It's alright Darky." Wilford whispered, holding his hand, looking at the doctor worriedly as well.

Iplier thought for a moment before holding out his hands. "Dark I want you to take my hands and squeeze as hard as you can." He watched as the Dark ego blinked in confusion, tilting his head slightly. "I just want to check something. Okay?"

Dark stared at his hands for a moment before reaching up, with shaky hands, grasping them trying to squeeze as hard as he could, which left his hands sore and weak. He grunt trying so hard only for his hands to fall liflessly to his sides.

Dr. Iplier stared at his hands. It felt like Dark was just gently holding his hands yet he was watching him trying to squeeze with all his strength. "Just as I thought. His muscles are very weak, and which means he can barely lift anything over a pound."

"Oh Darky." Wilford whispered, holding Dark's hand. 

"I-I'm sorry." Dark whispered looking at his weak hands. 

"It's okay Dark. It's not your fault." Iplier whispered patting His shoulder. "None of this is your fault."

Suddenly the door opened causing everyone to turn to it, seeing Schneep walk in with KFC. "I'm back." He said, closing the door behind him. "I brought back Dark some boneless chicken."

"Boneless chicken, from KFC?" Dr. Iplier questioned, walking up next to him. "You think we should give him something healthy?"

"He's skin and bone Edvard." Schneep began, opening the bag of food, taking the boneless chicken out. "It vouldn't hurt him to have a little bit of junk food. Let's vorry about getting him fattened first, zhen ve'll vorry about eatting healthy."

Edward went to speak when a loud growling noise interrupted him, prompting him to turn to Dark.

Dark held his stomach, in pain as it growled again, his eyes casting over to the food. 

"Zhe poor zhing is starving." Schneep whispered as he walks over to Dark's setting the food on Dark's lap putting a fork in the food. 

Wilford looked at Dark waiting for him to eat, only for Dark to just sit there and stare at it, blinking a couple of times. Wilford stared at him confused before patting his shoulder. "You okay Dark? Aren't ya gonna eat?"

Dark continued to stare at the food as he spoke quietly. "Am... am I aloud to?" He questioned, looking up at Wilford shyly.

Wilford blinked, slightly stunned at his question. "Yes... yes ofcorse you're aloud." He whispered looking up at Schneep. "Henrik bought it just for you. You can e-eat it Darky."

Dark gave him a nod, smiling slightly, picking the fork up with shaky hands jabbing it into one of the pieces, putting it up at his mouth, eating it rather fastly. 

Wilford watched as he scarfed it down, using one hand to guard it, like they would take it at any moment. It made Wilford sad. Dark had to ask for food? And from what he looked like, he might of gotten the answer no.

Edward smiled as he put a straw in the glass cup, setting it next to Dark who paused, keeping his food close. "I want you to drink this water. Can you do that for me?"

Dark gave him a nod. "Y-yes." He whispered as he leaned over, drinking the water through the straw so he didn't have to lift the cup. He took a few sips before going back to eatting.

"Vilford, zhe ozhers vanted to know vhat is going to happen next." Schneep whispered looking at Wilford.

The pink ego thought for a moment, looking down, before looking back up at the German doctor. "I'll go talk to them." He whispered about to get up when he felt a weak hand barely grasp him. He turned over to Dark, who starred at him in worry. "Don't worry Darky." Wilford smiled holding his hand. "You just continue eatting. I'll be back. I promise."

Dark was hesitant, before letting go. "O-Okay." He whispered, before eating once more. 

With that Wilford got up and walked out of the room, heading down the hall, Schneep following, turning to Edward. "I vill be back as vell." He whispered, closing the door behind him, following Wilford.

They both walked into the living room, seeing all the egos waiting. Some leaning on the couch, while others were pacing, some in deep thought, others talking. But they all stopped upon seeing Wilford.

"Wil, Henrik." Bim began as he stood up. "H-how is he?"

"He's calm now, but..." Wilford paused staring at the ground, feeling Schneep place a hand on his shoulder.

"He's damaged." Schneep whispered. "Mentally and physically."

"What do you mean mentally?" Ed asked next.

"Dark is in zhe mindset zhat Anti is his master and is afraid he'll get punished if he doesn't obey." 

"So... you're-you're saying my dad thinks he's-?" Yan paused as tears leaked from her eyes.

"He... zhinks he's a puppet yes." Schneep whispered saddly, looking down.

The egos went quiet, as they stared at the ground in sadness, Eric, Randal, and Yan, trying to wipe their tears away. They were all quiet for a minute before Google blue spoke.

"So our own leader is now a follower?" Blue asked worriedly.

"Th-then who's going to lead us?" Bim asked after.

"When will he stop being afraid of us?" King whispered.

"When will the Host sense his red aura again?"

"W-when will I get my dad back?" Yan softly whispered, leaning on Randal, who kissed her forehead lightly.

The room was filled with chatter once more, all asking when will Dark be back to normal causing Wilford to speak up. "That's the thing... I.. I don't know." Wilford whispered, listening as everyone went silent. "I don't know when we'll see his red aura again. I don't know when we'll get our leader that we know back, I don't know when we'll get your father back." Wilford whispered, combing a hand through his daughters hair, a few tears leaked from his eyes as they turns into bubbles. "I-I don't know when I'll get my Darky back..." He paused as he closed his eyes, before opening them with determination. "But I know this isn't set and stone. I know we can get him back to his old self again. He just needs time... and we need to be alittle patient with him. We'll be there for him, helping him... he'll bounce back I'm sure. We just... need to take it slow." He paused, watching as they all stared at Wilford with determined smiles on their faces, causing Wilford to smile. "We'll be there for him... One step at a time."

Ten months ago.

Dark layed upon the floor, all his strength being wasted on trying to get out, only for his arms to feel like jelly. He layed there, his arm wrapped around his stomach as it growled, causing him to squint in pain. It had been four days and he hasn't had anything to eat, leaving him starving. He didn't like the empty feeling within his stomach, feeling like it was left in knots, but he couldn't let that glitch get to him, he wasn't going to be that easy to break. 

Suddenly he heard the iron door open, seeing Anti walk in with a grin holding a plate of raw meat. "Darky? It's been four days... how ya feeling?"

Dark's stomach talked for him, growling loud, causing Anti to giggle.  
"Starving aren't we?" He grinned holding the plate out. "Do you want it?" 

Dark turned to the plate. Four days ago he would of said that was disgusting, eatting raw meat, but he would eat anything at this point. 

"Well I could give this to you but first I need to ask." He leaned in holding the food behind his back. "Who am I to you?"

Dark stared at him with a scowl. Did he really think that Dark would call him so much as master. "You're nothing but a glitch bitch to me." He growled.

Anti's smile wavered as he clenched his fist, before suddenly kicking Dark in the rib, knocking the wind out of him. "You're on thin ice puppet." Anti growled dropping the plate to the ground. "You'll get your punishment tomorrow." He grinned. "I got a good thing lined up for you." He smiled, kicking the food near Dark. "Enjoy puppet. That's all you deserve."

Dark growled, his red aura flarring as he got up and ran at Anti yelling only for him to freeze as electricity went through his body once more, causing him to fall to the ground thrashing like he was having a stroke, it was actually enough to cause him to throw up. 

After Anti let go of the button, he giggled, watching as Dark vomit on the ground. "Don't have the stomach for it anymore? It hurts that much?... fun for me." He giggled as he turns toward the door. "See you tomorrow Dark oh." He then took a mop and threw it at Dark hitting his back as he continued to vomit. "Clean that up!" He snapped before leaving the room locking him in.

After Dark finished, he tried getting up, only to fall to his knees again, so he crawled back to the corner, looking at the chunks of meat, his stomach growling. He shook his head as he took the meat, eatting it slowly, threatening to vomit again but he held it back. He needed to eat, needed to have something in his system. He sat there eating, looking up to see a window with bars on it, the pale moon light shining though, his blue aura glowing brightly as he sighed whispering a promise. "I get to you Wil... I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tw: torturer, blood

"Wil." Dr. Iplier knocked on the wall, getting both Wilford's, attention, and causing Dark to jump. "It's time for his bath."

Wilford gave him a nod slowly turning to Dark, who stared at him questionably, almost like he was waiting for orders. "You ready for a bath?" He watched as Dark gave him a nod, flinging the sheets of gently, trying to move but Wilford stopped him. "No not yet. You're still not strong enough, let me carry you." He whispered as he wrapped his arm around Dark, slipping his other arm under Dark's legs scooping him up. He slowly walked toward the door, finding Schneep standing with Iplier outside the hallway. "If you don't mind. I'm gonna help him."

"If zhat's vhat you vant Vil." Schneep gave him a nod. "You are his caretaker after all."

Wilford gave him a nod, looking down at Dark, who rested his head on his shoulder. "Come on my Darky, let's get a bath then we can sleep, you've had a long day." 

"Vilford before you go." Schneep whispered holding out a jar. "Here."

"What's this?" He whispered holding it in his hand, starring back up at him.

"It's... for the scarring." Schneep whispered looking down.

Wilford's worry started to build as he held the jar tight. He gave them a quiet nod, before heading down the hall, holding Dark protectivly.

Iplier and Schneep watched as they left down the hall, a look of solemn in Schneep's eyes. Iplier noticed, so he leans forward to get a better look of the German doctor. "Hey You okay Henrik?"

Schneep looked at Iplier, his features hardening hiding his sadness. "Its not me you should be vorried about." He whispered as he walked back in to the room, leaving Iplier alone, confused. "Is zhere anyzhing else you learned about Dark vhile I vas gone?"

"Yes, he can barely lift anything, in fact I was surprised he was able to lift that fork." He sighed walking in the room with Schneep. "I never seen anything like it, what could cause that?"

"I zhink I know vhat caused it." Schneep whispered turning to Iplier, his eyes casting to the ground. "Vhen Anti held me captive, he made me drink a small vile of green liquid once a veek. It took all zhe strength from you, leaving you... veak, easy to control."

"Jesus." He slowly looked down the hall where Dark and Wilford walked down. "Must be some strong shit if... if it took all of Dark's strength." 

"It vas... I can still taste it. Sour... bitter taste." He shivered shaking his head. "If not taken after a vhile, zhen your strength vill slowly come back. Dark vill be alot stronger in a few days. I... vish I could say zhe same for his confidence."

"He'll bounce back, I'm sure. It's Dark we're talking about." Iplier grinned but it fell upon looking at Schneep, who kept his eyes on the ground.

"No one really bounces back from somezhing like zhis." He slowly looked up at him. "Trust me... I know. Dark might not be zhe same for a long long time."

"We can't loose faith Schneep. I'm sure he'll-."

"He's vorse zhan I vas Edvard! And I've been zhrough shit!" Schneep snapped causing Iplier to jump. "Zhe Dark you know could be long gone!"

Iplier was quiet for a moment before looking down. "I can't believe that."

Schneep sighed, closing his eyes. "I know you can't. I'm-I'm sorry." 

Iplier only grinned, patting his shoulder, frowning when he watched Schneep flinched under his touch. "I know you mean well Henrik. You understand this better than any of us." He then squeezed his shoulder gently. "And I'm glad you're here to help us understand."

Schneep felt his chest warm up as his shoulder that Iplier was touching started to warm up. He gave him a small smile. "Of course."

They stared at each other for the longest time... maybe alittle to long as they shook their heads, Iplier pulling back, rubbing the back of his neck, both chuckling nervously as they went to prepare Dark's bed.

Wilford walked down the halls, finding the bathroom, opening it with his foot, before setting Dark down on the closed toilet seat. "I'm gonna turn on the water okay?" He whispered, receiving a silent nod from Dark.

Dark watched as Wilford started the water, checking it's temperature before putting a plug in the drain so the water didn't drain out. His attention was then brought to the hall way where he froze, seeing a few egos, sticking their heads out of the corner of the wall, starring at him. It was Eric, Yan, and Randal looking at him out of curiousness and worry. Dark slowly turned away trembling, almost whimpering, getting Wilford's attention. 

Wilford turned around to see Dark shaking, before looking out the door, seeing the three egos. He sighed, standing up, patting Dark's shoulder. "It's okay Dark." He whispered as he poked his head out, looking down at the egos, who casted their eyes to the ground sadly. "Its okay. He just needs time. But you need to go to bed."

"Okay papa." Yan whispered, as the three egos gave him a hug.

Dark watched as the three egos hugged him, a cold feeling developing in his chest as he slowly reached for them, but that moment faded when he shook his head, turning away. He didn't deserve it. He didn't deserve their affection.

"Goodnight kids." Wilford whispered as he slowly closed the door turning around to see Dark hugging himself. He slowly walked up to him, combing his hand through his hair. "They just missed you alot." 

Dark stared up at him, his lips pressed together, before looking back down. He missed them too, he was just... afraid.

Wilford watched him for a second before standing up, reaching down in the bath tube turning the fosset off. He then turned to Dark. "Lets get you undressed." He whispered turning Dark around. The hospital gown he had on was buttoned in the back, so he began to unbutton it but stopped when something caught his eye. He stared at his back, noticing what looked like a small gash. He blinked before unbuttoning the second button, the third, and forth, the gash only seemed to get bigger when.

Dark hissed, squinting his eyes shut, causing Wilford to pause. 

"It's okay, I'm almost..." He trailed off, before fully opening the back, causing him to freeze in horror. Dark's back was littered with cuts, burns, gashes, scars, and bruises. There were to many gashes and burns to count. Some became scars while others looked fairly new. Wilford turned away with his hand over his mouth, tears streaming down his face, unable to look.

Dark slowly turned to his boyfriend, noticing his distress, which caused him to panic. "W-Wil?" He whispered, cowering slightly.

Did I upset him? is he mad at me? Oh of course he is I've been-.

"I'm-I'm okay Darky." He whispered, wipping his tears away, turning to the timid ego with a grin. "I'm okay. L-lets just... worry about getting you cleaned up." He whispered, helping Dark take his shirt off. 

After the shirt was off and placed neatly to the side, Dark slowly looked down at himself in disgust. He was so skinny he was able to count how many ribs he had. His arms and legs, like twigs. He was able to see every tendon in his boney hands. He would of continued to stare at his hands, when he felt to hands lift him, causing him to flinch.

"It's okay, I'm just setting you in the tub okay?" Wilford whispered, watching as Dark gave him a silent nod. "Alright here we go." He whispered, setting Dark in the water.

Dark hissed slightly once the hot water touched his back, a few tears streaming down his face as pain shot up and down his back, but he relaxed soon after.

"I know it hurts but let's get ya cleaned up." The pink ego began to rinse Dark with water, getting his head wet. He then grabbed the shampoo and squirt it into his hands and started scrubbing Dark's scalp.

After Wilford helped scrub and rinse Dark, he pulled him gently out of the tub and started to dry him. He then dressed him in a pair of black pajamas but before he put his button up shirt Wilford looked down at the ointment before looking at Dark's back. He twist the lid open and scooped the cream like liquid out and turned to Dark. 

"Darky I'm gonna put this on your back. It will help your... wounds heal." He whispered, receiving a nod from Dark. "Okay I'm gonna put it on in three, two, one."

Dark gasped feeling as the cold substance made contact with his skin, but he sighed as the burning and tender feeling disappeared, the ointment already doing it's job.

Wilford made sure to get every scar, gash, and burn covered, so they would heal better. After doing this for a few minutes he put patches on them so they wouldn't rub against the shirt. He then helped him slip his shirt on, buttoning the front. 

Dark was quiet the whole time, watching as Wilford button his shirt up. He didn't understand why he was being do nice to him, but he knew better than to question. "Th-thank you W-Wil." 

Wilford smiled, kissing his cheek causing Dark to flinch slightly. "Of course." With that he lifted Dark up and walked out of the room.

Ten months ago.

Dark held back a scream as a Anti cracked a whip over his back splitting the skin that it hit into, blood dripping out of it soon after. He gasped in a breathe feeling blood beginning to drip down his back as the open wound began to throb. The pain was hell, but he didn't shed a tear, he refused to cry for the very monster doing this to him. 

"Taking it like a champ are you." And grinned, using a rag to wipe the blood off of the whip. He slowly strolled in front of Dark, who had his head down. He giggled, lifting his head up by his chin, watching as Dark just glared at him with hate. "Who am I to you?"

Dark remained quiet yanking his head out of his grasp his red aura flarring like crazy. 

Anti's face morphed into a scowl before his eyes casted to the next torture device in the corner of the room. He grinned, strolling over to it. "So, you won't obey." He chuckled as he picked up a hot poker that was laying in a fire. "That's find if you don't want to be... cooperative." He then slowly walked behind Dark looking at the wounds. "But I'm generous enough to... cauterize your wounds." He growled, before jabbing the hot poker over his flesh wounds.

Dark screamed out in pain, gripping the chains as tears streamed down his eyes, his back feeling like it was on fire. The smell of flesh cooking... His flesh cooking filled his senses, prompting him to throw up once more, but he was to busy screaming, yelling in pain, wanting it to be over.

Present day.

Wilford carried Dark back into the room, finding Iplier and Schneep waiting there. 

"If you need anything, we'll be next door." Iplier smiled, looking at Dark who coward slightly. "I'll see you in the morning boss."

"O-Okay." Dark whispered, before turning to Schneep.

"Just get some rest." Schneep smiled before patting Wilford's shoulder. "You get some rest too."

"Yes sir." Wilford grinned, holding Dark close, watching as the two doctors went into separate rooms. He then walked in go their temporary room, walking in further, setting Dark gently into the bed, covering him up. "There you go my Darky." He smiled.

Dark looked up at him, watching as he stood up walking away, causing him to panic. "W-Wait! W-where you going?!"

Wilford turned to him, blinking. "I'm just closing the door. Don't worry." He reassured him with a smile before closing the door, turning back to see Dark scooting to the other side, lifting the blanket with shaky hands. "You want me to sleep with you?"

"P-please." He whispered, clutching the blanket tightly.

Wilford only smiled, snapping his fingers as his outfit was replaced with his pink pajamas. He then walked over to the bed getting in it, climbing under the sheets. He then turned the lamp off next to him, jumping when he felt to arms cling to him, looking down to see Dark rest his head on Wilford's chest, slightly trembling. He also started to whimper, causing Wilford to frown. "Oh Darky."

"I've m-missed this." Dark whispered, hugging Wilford rather tightly though his strengths didn't last.

Wilford smiled at him as tears formed in his own eyes. He ran his hand through Dark's hair, kissing his forehead. "I did too dear... I love you Darky. Goodnight."

"G-Goodnight Wil." He whispered, his eyes fluttering closed, relieved to be in his arms once again. "I love you too."

Ten months ago.

Anti sighed as he carried Dark over his shoulder, opening an iron door into the very room Dark had been held captive in, walking in before throwing him to the ground. He grinned watching as Dark trembled and thrashed, his back littered with burns and cuts. He then clamped his chains back on his wrists. "You better get use to it Dark. Because this is only the beginning. Unless you start obeying me, it will be a whole lot easyer for you." He paused, starring at Dark, who despite his injuries still glared at him in anger. "No? All well more fun for me." He grinned turning away. "See tomorrow to give you your dosage. Goodnight Darky dear."

Dark listened as the door closed. He slowly rolled onto his stomach, keeping his back off the ground. The pain was unbearable, but he wasn't gonna break. Not for that asshole.

"Goodnight... Wil." He whispered, preying to fall asleep to relieve him of his pain, if only just that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark had been in the infirmary for four days and they were making progress. He was finally gaining some weight and wasn't endanger of being dehydrated. Schneep also said that the green liquid was out of his system so he could get some of his strength back, but he might need some assistance. To help, Dark was given a hand grip exerciser, to help him regain his gripping. 

After he got his grip back, he was ready to try walking. He was sitting up on the edge of the bed, his feet touching the ground, though hesitation was clear on his face. "M-Master- I mean... Wil I-I don't know about-."

"Hey, Darky." Wil smiled as he took both of Dark's hands, getting his attention. He took both of his hands placing them on each of his shoulders, watching as Dark stared in confusion. "Don't worry, I'll be right here. Just hold on to me as you walk. And when you feel comfortable, you can let go."

Dark stared at him in worry before looking down as his shaky legs. They technically wanted him to walk, and he couldn't disobey an order, so he gave him a nod, gripping his shoulders tightly. "O-Okay... I'm-I'm ready."

Wilford smiled as he held on to his waist. "On three... one... two... three!"

Dark stood up but the second he did, one leg gave out from under him causing him to almost fall to his knees, but Wilford kept him up. Worry ran through him as he stared up at Wilford, afraid he did something wrong. "I'm sorry! I-I won't do that again I-!"

"No Darky you're doing great." Wilford smiled, seeing that he was standing up. A little wobbly in the knees but standing up. "Let's try taking a step forward, okay?" He watched as Dark gave him a nod, slowly lifting one leg forward, then another, then another. Wilford's smile only grew. "That's it Dark that's it!" 

Schneep and Iplier watched them from the other side of the room, smiling, glad he's starting to walk.

They walked around the whole room, Dark tripping a few times but Wilford kept him up. Dark looked at the big smile on Wilford's face, causing the corner of his lips to pull up. A feeling welling up inside of him that he hasn't felt in a long time. Happiness. He smiled along with Wilford as he was taking more steps, this time filled with confidence. 

"Look at you go!" Wilford smiled, watching his feet, before looking back at him. "Let's take it to the next step. I'm gonna let you go okay?"

Dark's smile wavered slightly, as his worry started to build again. "I-I d-don't know if I-."

"Hey don't worry," Wilford reassured. "I'll be right behind you." He said as he took Dark's hands off his shoulders, feeling as Dark clutched them tightly, his legs wobbling. "I'm gonna let you go in three, two, one."

Dark gasped as Wilford let go, backing away from him, Dark wobbled forward, looking as if he were gonna fall, but he caught himself, staring ahead. He gulped, slowly turning to Wilford who gave him a smile and a nod. He couldn't fail to that smile. So Dark turned around and began taking a step forward, then another and another. Finally going into a walk.

"Yeah, that is boss!" Iplier clapped, receiving a smile from Schneep.

Dark couldn't help but smile too as he turned to Wilford who gave him a clap as well. He then turned toward Wilford slowly walking to him, stumbling into his arms.

Wilford lifted Dark up and pulled him into a hug. "Darky I'm so proud of you." He whispered as he gave him light kisses on his face, receiving a smile from him.

Dark leaned into his kisses, being one of the things that he missed about Wilford, who always showered him with kisses, even when he didn't want him to. Now he'll never take them for granted ever again.

"Good job Dark." Schneep smiled as he walked up, getting their attention. "You should be good to valk again tomorrow. But for now, vhy don't you rest?"

Dark gave him a nod, slowly walking to the bed, getting into it, pulling the covers over himself as Wilford helped him. 

"You did good Darky. I'm so proud of you." Wilford smiled, as he kissed him on the forehead.

9 months ago

Dark was in a dark room, inside of a tub full of ice. It was another one of his punishments and he felt like he was in hell. The ice inflaming the pain in his bones, causing them to ache. He sat there shivering, his teeth clashing together trying to ease the pain somehow, but to no avail. He didn't know how long he was in there, but he still wasn't gonna break. He had stay strong. For the egos, for his kids, for Wilford. 

Suddenly A door flung open, Anti standing in the hallway with a vile grin. Dark just gave him a scowl, but couldn't stop his trembling do to the cold.

"Having fun Darky dear?" Anti asked as he walked in further. He watched as Dark turned away from him. "What giving me to cold shoulder?" Anti joked, laughing a bit, but his smile wavered as he said nothing. "You're being awfully rude, perhaps I should shock you. Let's see what good it does ya when you're in water."

"I h-h-have n-nothing t-to say t-to y-you!" Dark snapped turning to him with a scowl, his red aura flaring.

Anti stared at the aura then back at Dark, a scowl forming on his face. He growled as he walked over pulling the drain cork out of the tub, and throwing clean prison clothes next to him. "You better have these on by the time I come back!" He snapped as he stormed out, leaving Dark alone.

Present-day

Wilford was in the hall, talking to someone on the phone walking back and forth. "Yes he's... he's doing better.. yeah he's eating." Wilford smiled as the person on the other end spoke. "Don't worry, tell her we'll fatten him up... what day will you be here?... three days?... no that's perfect... I just hope he'll want to see you... okay... I'll see us when you get here pally... love you too...  
Bye." Wilford hung up his phone about to walk back into Dark's infirmary when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to see Yan, Randal, and Eric staring at him, almost hopeful. He stared at them for a moment before sighing. "You really want to see him do you?" He watched as they gave him a nod, walking out further. "Okay."

Dark heard the door open, looking up to see Dark peak his head in, causing him to smile.

"Darky... Yan, Eric, and Randal.... they-they want to see you." Wilford said, frowning when he watched as Dark's smile was replaced with fear and worry. "If you're not ready for that I can-."

"N-No!" Dark quickly said, staring down at his hands, that was fidgeting slightly. "I've b-been a-avoiding it. L-Let them in."

Wilford gave him a nod, before opening the door more, revealing the three teens who stared at him in shock. 

Yan gasped, as tears streamed down her eyes. She was finally able to see her dad fully after so long.

Dark slowly looked up, seeing the tears in the teens' eyes. He wanted to cry too but froze as Yan walked up.

"Father I missed you so-." She paused, watching as he flinched, squinting his eyes shut, slightly trembling. She slowly took a few steps back. "I missed you so much... we all have."

Dark slowly opened his eyes seeing that sadness in his daughter's eyes. He was afraid sure, but the pain in her eyes was too much to bear. He slowly sat up, getting her attention. Patting a spot next to him, watching as she perked up, taking the seat. He stared at her for the longest time watching as she stared at him, able to see how desperately she wanted to hug him.

It's okay... she's family... she's your daughter.

Dark slowly lifted his hand up to her face, combing her now short red hair back, causing her to go stiff. He smiled, cupping his hand in her cheek. "You cut your-your hair." He whispered, watching as tears streamed down her eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore, as she pulled him into a hug, feeling as he went stiff under her touch. "I did... I wanted to-to try s-something new... I'm s-so glad you're-."

"It's o-okay," Dark whispered, rubbing her back, hugging her tightly, tears falling from his eyes as well. He slowly looked up to see Eric and Randal stare at them, crying. He slowly reached for them, watching as they walked to the other side hugging him on the other side, crying into his shoulder. "I've missed you k-kids... I'm-i'm so sorry for-."

"Its okay dad." Yan interrupted giving him a gentle squeeze. "We understand."

Wilford, Schneep, and Iplier watched the scene, tears streaming down Iplier and Wilford's eyes, glad to see the family back together. They were one step closer.

9 months ago.

Anti dragged Dark back into his prison, chaining him back up, before staring at him with a smirk. He lifted Dark's chin, getting him to look at him. "I realized where all your anger comes from. That red aura of yours feeds your temper doesn't it?" He waited for a response but growled when he didn't receive one, using the shock collar to shock him, watching as he was trying to hold back the pain. "ANSWER ME!"

"IT DOES.. WHAT OF IT!" Dark snapped as his red aura only grew.

Anti just grinned as he let go of the button. "Well, I found the source that is in the way of full control." He grinned. "I look forward, to seeing only that blue aura of yours." He grinned as he let Dark go, turning to a shelf, grabbing the green liquid, before turning back to him. "Its time for your dosage." He said as he forced his mouth open, shoving it into his mouth, listening to his cries of protest, but failing as he became weak once more, falling to his side trying to lift himself up, but was too weak. Anti then threw the empty vile away walking toward the door. "Goodnight Darky dear. Got another long day ahead of you." He said as he closed the door shut, leaving him alone, in the dark.


	8. Chapter 8

9 months ago

Dark let out a heart-wrenching scream as waves of electricity began to dance through his head, his body beginning to thrash from the pain. He tried to move but the restraints in the bed kept him from doing so. 

Anti grinned as he removed two headphone shaped muffs that were connected to an electroconvulsive machine, that was sending electricity through Dark's brain. He set them aside and leaned next to Dark who was still shaking from the pain, his eyes fluttering as he kept them cast to the ceiling. Anti noticed that his red aura was beginning to dim. "You know, fun fact about this machine." Anti began, patting the top of the device. "It was used back in the 30s for insane patients in asylums. It's said that it would "cure them of their craziness"." Anti giggled after that. "Really they just wanted patients to be more submissive. Which is convenient for me right now." 

Dark's eyes fluttered open, slowly looking at Anti, his vision becoming blurry, focusing in and out. His breathing was slow and the world around him seemed to be in slow motion.

"You know, all of this can stop, " Anti began, walking around the table with his arms behind his back. "I can make all of this go away... If you do as I say. If not well, expect us in this room with that machine strapped on your head tomorrow at dawn until you do."

Dark glared at him, his red aura beginning to pan out once more. 

"So puppet, what. Am. I. To. You?" Anti whispered, waiting for him to speak.

Dark slowly lifted his head, glaring at him in anger. "You're nothing but a glitch bitch to me!" he growled. "And I'm not your fucking puppet!"

Anti only grinned, shrugging his shoulders before grabbing the muffs again. "That's what I thought," he said as he turned it on.

Dark let out another scream, as electricity shot through his brain, and after seconds his screams turned into groaning as his body thrashed, his eyes rolling on the back of his head. 

Anti grinned, watching as Dark's red aura began to fade once more, his blue shining lightly. "Won't be long now." 

Present day.

Wilford was sitting in a chair next to the door, watching Dark who was laying in the bed, surrounded by their kids. 

Dark was making a handkerchief, while Eric taught him how showing him what to do and what not to do. The whole time Dark was smiling, his kids making him laugh.

Wilford was glad that he was smiling more, and that he let his kids around him. But his smile wavered slightly as he looked down, wondering what that glitch did to make him scared of his own kids. But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door, causing him to get up and open it, finding Jamie on the other side holding a basket of muffins. Wilford only smiled. "I was wondering when you would come." he chuckled as he moved to the side, letting him in. 

"I came as soon as Schneep called." he signed as he walked in. "How is he? Is he okay?"

"He's... He's doing better." Wilford whispered. "Would you like to see him?"

Jamie gave him a nod, before looking at the hospital bed, his face filled with shock. He watched as Wilford walked up to Dark, holding his hand.

"Darky, Jamie's here to see you." Wilford smiled, looking at Jamie motioning for him to come closer.

Jamie did so, giving Dark a small smile, placing the basket on the foot of the bed. "Hey Dark. It's good to see you." Jamie signed.

Dark was quiet for a second, cowering slightly, looking up at Jamie with timid eyes. "It's g-good to see you t-too," he whispered, fiddling his hands with the blue and red handkerchief in his hands.

Jamie smiled before looking at the teens, waving at them, before pointing at the muffins looking at Dark. "I brought you muffins. They are chocolate chip, still fresh. Would you like one?"

Dark blinked, before looking at Wilford, as if he were silently asking for permission. He watched as Wilford gave him a nod. "Yes, p-please," he whispered.

Jamie smiled, before holding out a muffin watching as Dark took it from his hand, whispering thank you, and bringing the muffin to his mouth. Jamie then held out the basket to the kids, who took one as well. 

About an hour later, Jamie and Wilford were sitting at the table as Dark took a nap, the teens sleeping around him, Yan was wrapped in one of Dark's arms while Eric was wrapped in the other, and Randal rested his head on Dark's lap while Dark ran his hand through his hair as he slept.

Jamie smiled, as he sat up in his chair. "I'm glad he's home." he signed, sighing.

Wilford grinned, looking at Dark. "I too."

Jamie looked from Dark back to Wilford giving him a tap on the shoulder, getting his attention. "I'm sorry for what... Anti has done to him."

"It's not your fault." Wilford sighed, casting his eyes to the ground. "If... If anything,... It's my fault."

Jamie's smile wavered, looking at Wilford in confusion, he went to sign what he meant by that when they both heard a knock on the door. 

Wilford got up and walked over to the door opening it to find Schneep on the other side. "Hey, Henrik."

"Hello, Vilford." Schneep smiled, as he reached into his lab coat pocket. "I vas looking zhrough Dark's prison clothes... And I found zhis." he then pulled out a gold chain with a watch hooked at the end.

Wilford's features soften as he took the watch from the doctor's hands, taking into his own. He opened it up, finding a picture of himself waving. "I... I gave him this watch." Wilford explained, noticing that it was still working, though the glass was cracked. "It was an anniversary gift..." Wilford smiled, holding it tightly, before a question formed in his mind. "Why... Wouldn't Anti take this?"

"He vas probably using it against him." Schneep sighed, looking at the sleeping Dark.

Wilford looked from the watch to Schneep, a muddled look clear in his features, waiting for him to explain.

"Zhis is a good vay for zhe kidnapper to make zheir victim more submissive," Schneep whispered, pointing at the watch. "Give zhe victim zhere prized possession and zhen take it avay." 

Wilford starred at the doctor before looking back at the watch, closing it.

"I am gonna check on him, I'll try not to vake him up," Schneep whispered as he pats Wilford's back, walking over to Dark.

9 months

For weeks Anti took Dark into the room, hooking him up to that machine, shocking his brain until he passed out, asking him the same thing every single time. 

What am I to you?

But even in Dark's situation, he would still say you're nothing to me or call him glitch bitch. 

Anti dragged Dark by his legs, looking down at him, seeing that his eyes were rolled in the back of his head, his mouth drooling as his body trembled. Two marks had formed in each side of his head. His red aura becoming dimmer and dimmer.

Anti opened the door to Dark's prison, dragging him to the chains, clamping them to his blistered wrists. He then walked over to a fridge, pulling out a green glass vile, hearing Dark groan behind him, indicating he was awake. Anti grinned as he walked over to Dark who weakly lifted his head. "Open wide Darky dear." he grinned as he forced the liquid into his mouth, watching as his head fell back down. He sighed as he threw the vile away, walking toward the door. "We'll try again tomorrow. So I suggest you rest puppet." he paused as he turned around. "Oh, that reminds me!" he grinned as he reached into his pocket pulling out a gold watch. "I believe this is yours."

Dark's eyes grew wide, slowly lifting his head up. It was his watch that Wilford got him. 

"I thought you might want it... Even though you don't deserve it." he grinned, dropping it to the ground, watching as the glass cracked when it hit the floor.

Dark gasp as he mustered the last of his strength, dragging his body to the watch, praying that he could reach it.

Anti just grinned as he began to walk out. "Good night puppet. See you tomorrow." he grinned as he slammed the door shut. 

Dark felt like he was tied down with cinder blocks on his legs, but he couldn't leave his watch on the ground. He finally made it to the middle of the floor, his right hand reaching for it only for it to be stopped by the chain, his fingers within feet away from the chain. He began to panic, shaking his head. "N-No." he whimpered trying to use his other hand but to no avail.

Then and an idea formed in his head as he sat up, using the heel of his foot to drag the chain close to him. When it was within reach, he snatched it into his grasp, before dragging his body back to the wall. He was now leaning on the wall, breathing heavily, holding the watch close to his chest before slowly looking for at it, opening it to find a picture of Wilford waving staring back at him. He couldn't help but smile at seeing to goofball's face for the first time in months. He had almost forgotten his face. 

His smile slowly started to waver, tears forming in his eyes as he hugged the watch close, this being the closest to ever hugging Wilford. For the first time in a long time, he began to sob, falling to his side, unable to control his emotions. "W-Wil." he sobbed, looking at the picture. "I m-miss you." 

Anti watched Dark through a mirror, a vile grin on his face, seeing that his blue aura was beginning to brighten more and more. "Won't be long now indeed."

Present day.

The teens were hugging Dark good night, Yan giving him a kiss on the check, causing Dark to smile. "Get some sleep father," she whispered as she pulled away.

"I w-will." he smiled hugging the two boys.

"W-we love you father," Eric whispered giving him a tight squeeze.

"I l-love you k-kids too." he smiled, watching as they hugged their papa Wilford and walked out of the room.

"Love you, papa, goodnight," Yan whispered as they walked out of the door.

"Good night sweet pea." he grinned before turning to Dark, who scoot to one side. Wilford smiled as he walked around the bed and sets on his side. "Darky, I have something that Schneep found in your clothes." he grinned as he pulled out the watch, holding it out to him.

Dark gasped, taking the watch into his hands. "I... I thought I w-would never see this again," he whispered, looking up at Wilford, pulling him into a hug. "Thank you!"

"Of course Darky." he grinned, looking at the watch. "I remember when I gave this to you," he whispered, combing Dark's hair. "I said you could put any picture of anyone you loved in his... And you decide to put my picture in it."

"I'm glad I did." Dark pulled away, looking up at Wilford. "It was the only thing that kept me going... It helped me remember your face... The good times we had... It gave me hope."

Wilford smiled, as he put the watch into his hands. "Let's get some sleep, we got a big day ahead of us."

Dark gave him a nod as he crawled under the covers, hugging Wilford close, the watch clutched tightly in his hand. "Good night Wil, I love you."

"Good night Darky," Wilford whispered turning off the light and kissing Dark's forehead. "I love you too."

With that, they fell sound asleep this being the first time Dark could actually sleep peacefully.


	9. Chapter 9

Wilford was up early in the next morning, standing at the mirror, fixing his pink Bow tie. It was the first time he got to wear it in months. He then straightened his suspenders and button his yellow shirt, smoothing it out. Today was the day Wilford had to get back to work, and it was the day to let Dark finally wander the Inc, to get a feel of the place again and hopefully help him become his old self again.

Wilford was now finishing up combing back his hair when he saw Dark began to squirm, whimpering to himself. He quickly put down the comb and turned to Dark, who was shaking his head, beginning to whimper. "Darky?" Wilford whispered as he walked over to him.

"Nnno." Dark whimpered shaking his head. "No!"

"Darky?" He questioned placing a hand on his shoulder.

Dark's eyes sprung open as he gasped, slapping Wilford's hand away breathing heavily.

"Hey. Darky. Darky calm down." Wilford began, holding the sides of Dark's face, the dark ego stare at him with terror in his eyes. "Dark it was just a nightmare its okay. It's okay. I'm here, I'm here."

Dark slowly began to calm down as he sighed, leaning into Wilford's hands holding them with his own hands. "I'm s-sorry." Dark whispered looking down.

"It's alright my Darky it's not your fault." Wilford kissed Dark's hands as he pulled away heading for the wardrobe. "Today's a big day. Finally able to leave that bed of yours."

Dark remained quiet, his hands curling into the blankets. He... Didn't really want to leave the bed... He felt safe here... But he couldn't argue back... He had to do what he was told... Besides he wasn't gonna leave Wilford's sighed at all today. Dark saw Wilford walk back in from the corner of his eye, so he turned to Wilford with a small grin, but it fell upon seeing what Wilford was holding.

"It's your old suit." Wilford smiled, looking it over. "Bim ironed it this morning. It had a couple of holes in it but Eric patched it up very well." He then brought it closer to Dark who shook his head. "Can't really tell can-?"

"NO!" Dark suddenly shouted, causing Wilford to jump, turning to him in shock. "NO, GET IT AWAY, GET IT AWAY!" Dark cried, backing up against the bed stand as he hid into his arms.

"D-Darky-?"

Dark shook his head squinting his eyes shut, afraid that if he so much as glanced at the suit an electric shock would course through his body. "P-PLEASE GET IT AWAY!"

Wilford quickly snapped his fingers making the suit vanish. "There! There, Darky, it's... It's okay it's gone." Wilford held his hands up as Dark opened his eyes seeing that it was gone. 

Dark whimpered, his body trembling as he pulled out the handkerchief made yesterday and held it tightly.

Wilford felt his eyes sting with water, guilt building in his heart as he pulled Dark into a hug. "I'm so sorry Dark," he whispered, rubbing his back. "You... You can wear something else." Wilford pulled away as he snapped his fingers a black pare or sweat pants and a black shirt formed in his hands. "Are... Are these better?"

Dark stared at the clothes wiping his tears as he sniffled, giving him a nod. 

"Okay... I'll... I'll change the bandages on your back and help you change into your clothes after." Wilford whispered as he walked behind Dark, tears streaming down his face. What did that damn glitch do to make him afraid of his own apparel?

8 months ago

Dark jolted awake to the sound of the cellar door being opened. He slowly lifted his head, looking up to see Anti with a vile grin. He glared at him as he walked further in, hiding something behind his back. 

"Morning puppet." He grinned. "Sleep well?"

Dark remained silent, he just continued to glare at him, hatred in his eyes.

"Are you gonna ask what I have?" Anti grinned as he pulled out the shock collar remote. "That's awful rude of you to-."

"What do you have behind you?!" Dark snapped but was hit with a wave of shock anyway when Anti hit the button, sending him to the floor. 

"You know the first role and yet you still don't follow it." Anti tsked as he shook his head, letting go of the button. "Anyway, I got this." Anti then pulled surprise from behind his back. "Look familiar?"

Dark stared, his features softening, realizing that it was his suit. He blinked as he stared from his clothes to Anti. What was he planning?

"I thought a change of uniform would be good," Anti explained as he snapped his fingers, the chains around Darks wrist opening and falling to the floor. "Now get up, grab the clothes and change."

Dark blinked before he slowly got up, wobbling a little on the knees as he stepped forward, looking from Anti, to the clothes, and back at Anti. He was now standing in front of him, staring at the glitch. Who just looked at the clothes.

"Go on damn it!"

Dark the turned to the suit, his right hand reaching, finally clutching the cloth when a wave of electricity went through his body, causing him to yell in pain, causing him to fall to the floor. After the pain subsided, all he could hear was Anti's cruel laughter. He weakly looked up at the glitch.

"DID YOH REALLY THINK I WOULD LET YOU WEAR THIS DAMN SUIT!?" Anti's voice boomed as he shook his head. "Do you really think you deserve to wear anything other than the rags you have on now?!" Anti snapped.

Dark growled as he slowly lifted himself up reaching for the suit again causing Anti to scoff as he presses the red button once more, watching as he fell to the floor in pain. 

"You still going for it!?" Anti chuckled. "You are one tough son of a bitch." he then grinned as his eyes turned black. "Let's see how long that lasts."

Dark ignored the glitch as he sat up once more. He was gonna prove a point, he was gonna show that glitch he had no control over him. So he reached for the suit once more but fell down from the shock. He then did it again and again and again.

This has been going on for thirty minutes when Dark fell to the floor thrashing from being shocked so much. The pain clear on his face.

Anti grinned as he leaned forward. "Go on... Try again. I enjoy watching you suffer." he watched as Dark squint his eyes shaking his head no. "Oh, why not? Why stop now?" he questioned as he grabbed the suit holding it forward. "Don't you want your own clothes?" 

Dark took one look at the clothes and instantly cowered, hiding his face into his knees, an involuntary whimper escaping his lips. He just... Couldn't anymore... He wanted to prove a point but the longer he looked at the close the more he could feel the pain of the electricity flowing through his body.

"Well, I didn't expect you to be afraid of some clothes." Anti snickered as he grabbed Dark by the hair, yanking him back over to his corner, clamping the chains back on his wrists. "Rags it is then..." he shrugged as he walked toward the door. "Besides it's like I said." he paused as he turned to Dark. "You don't deserve them. Keep that in mind."

Dark watched as he left the room with the suit in hand. He wrapped his arms around his legs as he picked up his watch, holding it close, thinking of Anti's words.

I don't deserve this. I don't deserve this... Do I?


	10. Chapter 10

Wilford had finally replaced all of the bandages on Dark's back and helped him into his black sweat pants. Now he slipped the shirt over Dark's head and pulling it down, realizing that the shirt was rather large on his small form, the shirt itself hanging over his upper legs. He stared at Dark with a frown, watching as he kept his eyes on the ground, fidgeting slightly. It was like looking a completely different person. The Dark he knew ten months back was always so poised and confident. Now he cowers and is very timid. But Wilford was determined to bring that Dark back, the poor man needed time. 

Dark slowly looked up at Wilford with timid eyes, afraid to see cold angry eyes but he only saw warm caring ones as Wilford gave him a smile.

"You look dashing Darky," Wilford whispered giving Dark a kiss on the cheek, ignoring how he flinched from his touch. Wilford then placed a hand on his cheek, watching as he sighed in contentment from the touch. "Are you gonna be okay today?"

"Y-Yes mas-... Wilford... I'll be good... I promise." Dark whispered.

Wilford gave him a smile before hearing a knock at the door, causing Dark to jump, hiding behind Wilford.

Wilford combed his hand through his hair in reassurance as it turned to the door. "Come in!"

The door opened as Dr. Schneep poked his head in looking directly at Wilford. "Everyone is in zhe conference room now. Zhey are vaiting for you."

"Thank you," Wilford whispered, before turning to Dark, taking him by his hand. "You ready?"

Dark held Wilford's hand tightly, giving him a silent nod. He watched as Wilford gave him a smile, heading for the door, leading him out. He stayed close to him, thinking the same thing over and over in his head.

I'll be good... I'll be good.

7 months ago

Dark's eyes fluttered open, his vision all but blurry and strained as a headache formed in his brain due to the sudden light that lit the room. His body aching from the thrashing of yesterdays shock therapy session, his now boney arms barely able to lift his body. 

He groaned as he sat up, making it to his hands and knees, listening as the chains rattle beneath him. He shook his head, his hand tightening, expecting the feel the tiny chain of the gold watch in his hand, only to feel nothing.

His eyes snapped open, scanning down to his hand, finding it completely empty. Fear struck him as he looked around, trying to find his watch, but to no avail. "N-No," he whispered as he began to shake his head. "No no no... Where... Where is it?" 

"Looking for this?"

Dark froze, slowly turning to the doorway, finding Anti leaning on a wall, dangling the watching in the air, a vile grin on his face. The dark ego couldn't mask his fear with a scowl, his eyes glued on the watch. "Wh-what are you-?"

"I'm starting to think it was a mistake to give you this." Anti sighed, looking down at the watch, clutching it tightly. "I did it to show you that I could reward you for good behavior, but you've been nothing but bad this whole time." he looked back up at Dark, who's eyes snapped back and forth from the watch and him. "So I might as well just burn this."

Fear ran through Dark as he shook his head. "N-NO!" he shouted, trying to stand, only to fall on his knees. He yelped from the pain but he was too focused on Anti. "Anti, you can't!"

"Now what did I say about using my name?!" Anti snapped, pulling out the remote, clicking the red button.

Dark felt a sudden shock, causing him to fall to the side, yelling in pain. After the pain subsides, he looks up at Anti weakly.

"If puppets disobey... If puppets are bad," Anti grinned, slowly walking up to Dark, grabbing him by his face. "I'll have to carry out a punishment." he let go of his face, watching as he fell to his stomach. "I'll see to you after I burn this thing."

"N-No!... NO, YOU CAN'T!" Dark started to drag his body forward, trying to grab Anti by his legs but the chains held him back.

"You brought this onto yourself." Anti only said, unlocking the door stepping one foot out the door.

"NO... NO MASTER PLEASE!" Dark cried out as tears began to leak from his eyes.

Anti stopped in his tracks, staring ahead in shock. The room became quiet, only the sound of Dark sobbing filled the room. The glitch began to smile, slowly turning his head to see Dark sobbing into his hands... His red aura is barely visible. He fully turned around, slowly walking in and stopping in front of the sniveling ego. "What did you just call me?"

Dark sniffled, slowly looking up at Anti. His features bared no scowl or scorn. It was a timid, scared look as he began to tremble.

Anti grinned as he leaned down, watching as Dark whimpered, cowering slightly. "What am I to you?"

Dark sniffled as he looked down, afraid to make eye contact. "Y-You are m-my master," he whispered in a tiny voice.

Anti lifted his head, watching as his now both blue eyes stared up at him in fear. "And what. Are. You?"

At that moment, all of Dark's independence and free will slipped away, his red aura fading into nothing as the blue took hold, tears streaming down his eyes, his first priority is to answer his master. "Your Puppet."

Anti grinned, a vile chuckle escaping his lips causing Dark to shiver. He had done it. He finally broke the fearless, most dangerous of the egos. "Well done puppet," he whispered, petting Dark's head, who squints his eyes shut. "I finally did it... I have to say you were a hard horse to break." he sighed as he gripped his hair tightly, causing Dark to whimper. "But every horse can be broken... No matter how strong their free will is." Anti let go of his hair, looking at the watch before holding it out, watching as the now timid ego gasped, but he did not take it as if he were waiting for permission, causing Anti to internally grin more. "Your reward. Now take it before I change my mind!"

Dark didn't hesitate as he snatched the watch, hugging it close, tears running down his cheeks.

"Now what do you say puppet?" Anti grinned, holding his hands behind his back.

"Th-thank you, master," Dark said quickly, crawling back slightly.

"Good... Now get some rest, you'll need your strength for tomorrows activities." he grinned walking out of the door.

" Y-Yes master." Dark whispered listening as the door closed. He looked down at his watch, opening it up to see Wilford. He almost lost the only thing that he had of him. He couldn't lose it now... he couldn't bear it. 

If I listen to master and follow the roles I'll be okay... I'll be good.

"I'll be good," he whispered, hugging the watch close, closing his eyes as he fell to his side. "I'll... Be... Good." he then drifted off to sleep.

Present-day.

Dark clung to Wilford's hand tightly staring ahead with terrified eyes, jumping at every little thing. But Wilford rubbed his hand comfortingly as they walked, helping him calm down a least a little bit, but that all changed, when they made it to the conference room. 

Dark froze in horror, seeing that all the egos were there, talking amongst themselves.

However, as soon as they saw Wilford and Dark, they quiet down, giving Dark a small smile, but frowned when gasped, hiding into Wilford's side staring at them in fear.

"It's okay Darky," Wilford reassured. "You're amongst friends."

Dark looked up at Wilford before looking back at the egos. He hid into Wilford's side, clinging to him tightly. 

"Here, why don't we go and sit down huh?" Wilford grinned as he led Dark across the room making it to their seats. "I made it to where you will be right next to me," he explained as he sat down, Dark sitting in the chair right next to him.

Dark rested his hands on the desk, missing the feeling of being at this table but that was short-lived when he looked up noticing that their eyes were on him. He coward slightly, casting his eyes to the ground.

They hate me... I know they do.

"Now let's get this meeting done and over with." Wilford began, turning to Bim. "Bim what is planned for next weeks video?"

"Uh well, we have to decide whether we do another higher my ass or Jim news for the first 10 minutes," Bim answered.

"I'd say Jim news." Ed nods his head. "Been a bit since those two got to do anything."

"But I do love watching a good higher my ass." Silver added. 

Soon there was a debate all of them trying to decide on what to film, but Dark remained quiet watching as they talked it over.

Wilford noticed this before he spoke. "Dark... What do you think we should do?"

Dark watched as the room became silent. He stared from them to Wilford in confusion. "Me?"

"Yeah, what do you want to be in the next video boss?" Bim grinned, waiting for his reply.

Dark's heart rate was going a mile a minute, as he shook his head, casting his eyes to the ground. "I... I only want what you say I want," he answered.

Everyone slowly frowned, casting their eyes down. Wilford stared from the group to a cowering Dark who looked up at him with big eyes wondering if he did anything wrong. Wilford just smiled, as he held Dark's hand tightly. "It's okay Darky... You don't have to participate until you're ready... Just know your opinion matters here... Your own free opinion."

Dark stared at him in confusion before giving him a nod, casting his eyes to the ground.

But... Puppets don't have opinions.

7 months ago.

Dark was led upstairs by chains on his wrists, that was being pulled on by Anti. He kept his head low, following close to his master, in fear that he might anger him for lollygagging. 

"Now my puppet." Anti grinned, turning to him, watching as he cowered slightly. "You'll clean this house, sweep, mop, cook, do the dishes. Got it?!"

"Y-Yes master," Dark answered watching as Anti held out a broom, which he quickly took.

"And one more thing," Anti growled as he grabbed Dark by his hair whispering into his ear. "You listen to me and do as you're told no questions asked. If I say jump, you say how high? Got it? I am your master and you want what I want understood?"

"Yes." Dark whimpered squinting his eyes shut. 

"Yes, what?" Anti grinned pulling out the remote.

"Yes, master!" 

Anti grinned as he let Dark go. "Now clean this place it's fucking filthy," he growled as he walking out of the room, hooking the chain to a wall, so Dark couldn't escape, but that was the last thing on his mind, right now he was focused on cleaning the house that seemed abandoned.


End file.
